


Light in the Dark

by Lilacskylester (princesslexi763)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, College AU, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, alpha!Phil, blind!dan, older!phil, omeg!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Lilacskylester
Summary: Phil is the RA (Resident Advisor) for his local college where he manages the residents on the floor of his dorm building. But his junior year in college is about to take a turn when one of his residents, who’s named Dan, is blind. Soon, Phil develops a friendship with Dan as he soon discovers that they were meant for much more than just a platonic relationship. He just hopes that his Alpha abilities won’t scare away the timid Omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how I came up with this fic? And why it began so easily compared to anything else I have written? But I’m enjoying writing it so far. I was taking with some friends and I asked them if the trope of blind!dan was over done and they actually told me that they thought it wasn’t done enough so I was like “well, hell yeah, sign me up then!” I really don’t want to offend anyone and as someone who can see–mostly–normal, I don’t want to have anyone be upset with me. I’m doing as much research as I can and I’m hoping to do Dan justice as such an OC character with a disability that I’ve never experienced and don’t know anyone to have experienced around me. With that disclaimer out of the way, I really do hope you guys enjoy this!

Picking up the last box, Phil walked inside the now not so vacant dorm room and set it down beside all the others. There was an ache in his back now, one that would stay for the next twenty four hours at the use of exercise that he tries so hard to ignore.

He looked around, processing the fact that he was back in the same dorm for a second year in a row. But he guesses that that is what he gets for being an RA (Resident Advisor) for his dorm building again.

He didn’t think he had brought that much stuff with him, but looking at the boxes, he now knows that he brought way more than he actually needs. And on top of that, the freshmen arrive on his floor tomorrow at 11 so he needs to unpack everything before then.

This is his first year being an RA to freshman: last year it was sophomores. And to say he was intimidated was an understatement. He knew that he had no reason to be, he was an alpha and was meant to be strong. But he was still intimidated by the flood of students that had no idea how a college worked.

And he always had one who had no idea how their body worked either and he’d have to deal with the consequences of an in-heat Omega and Alpha’s that don’t know how to take their pills to control the scent of their ruts.

But he’d deal with that later if need be.

Phil sat down, plopping his body onto the cold tiled floor as he opened the first box and noted that it was all shirts. Pushing that aside, he went to the next one and so on.

Pawing through each box, he began to put things away in his dresser and decorate the rest of his dorm with miscellaneous other items that he brought from home. He was only an hour from his actual house but he still felt homesick. He was now even more homesick as an RA because he never quite got the opportunity to go home as often as he would like.

But he enjoyed his job.

He was just finishing hanging up his tapestry when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Peeking his head out of his door, he spotted a young male with brown curled hair walking slowly down the white stretch of walls. There was a tall blonde next to his side and they were both heading to a dorm room just down from Phil’s.

He was confused because freshman don’t move in today.

Walking out of his room, he slowly followed them as they turned into a room, the brown haired male hanging on to the hand of the blonde and they shut the door behind them. Phil continued down the hallway until he got to the room they disappeared into and read the name on the door.

Dan

Okay, this guy was Dan. Good to know.

Knocking on the door, he waited as he heard footsteps come. The door finally swung open as the female stood and looked at him from the doorway.

“Hi,” Phil began, “I’m the RA on this floor but I’m just curious as to why you’re moving in already?”

Phil looked around saw all of the totes and other boxes crammed into the small seven by nine room.

The girl perked up and smiled. “Oh! Dan had special permission to move in early and get used to the halls. The college told him he was allowed to given his circumstances.”

Circumstances? Phil wasn’t told that one of his residents had special circumstances.

Phil peered behind her again and saw Dan standing next to his bed. His eyes were staring straight ahead and he was folding a shirt in his hands, his fingers feeling every last stitch to get it right.

“Oh, that’s fine!” Phil finally spoke. “I was just curious because the college never told me they had someone moving onto my floor early.”

The blonde waved her hand away. “It’s fine. My brother just needs some time to adjust but he’ll be okay after a few days. He’s learned to adapt really fast to new surroundings and he’s really excited to start college! He never thought he’d have the opportunity.”

Phil nodded and forced out a smile. “Happy to hear that.”

Phil quickly said his goodbye just as a voice from the inside called shakily, “Beth? Who was that?”

Phil was gone down the hallway before he heard Beth reply.

While he focused on unpacking and finishing up his room, he couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy about this. He was confused as to why the college was letting someone move in and not telling Phil ahead of time.

He went into his phone and checked his email, making sure he didn’t miss anything. Which he didn’t, like he suspected. But that still didn’t help his confusion.

Maybe he’d go and talk to Dan tonight and get to know him. There is no hurt in that.

Phil sat down on his bed and pulled out his laptop, throwing together a quick email to his residents, welcoming them to move in day. He then finalized his list of things to go over at their first floor meeting the next night and decided to shut his eyes for a quick nap.

* * *

Phil never went to see Dan that night. He instead found himself too busy wrapped in in finalizing the candy goody bags for all of his new residents. By the time he was finished, it was already heading for eight in the evening so he assumed it was probably too late to bother Dan. So he ordered himself a pizza to be delivered and devoured that instead.

The next morning, Phil woke up to his alarm clock blaring at seven. He groaned and quickly shut it off before he catapulted out of bed and headed to the shared bathroom in the middle of the hall with his shower equipment. He had to admit that sharing a bathroom with fifteen other males was definitely not appealing. So he was happy to have to the first shower of the year to himself.

Or so he thought.

Wrapped in his dark blue rope with his slides on, he opened the door to the bathroom and was greeted by Dan, stood at the sink, washing his hands. He stared at him for a moment, wondering if Dan was going to say anything to him. But when Dan didn’t speak, Phil just ignored him and headed to the first shower, yanking back the curtain.

But apparently doing that frightened Dan because suddenly, Dan was grabbing a thin black cane from the counter and rushing out of the bathroom with it looming in front of him.

Phil watched as Dan exited, his breathing so heavy that even Phil could slightly hear it.

And that is when it hit Phil all together…Dan was blind. The cane Dan was using was his guide. Which completely explained why Dan needed extra time to get used to the campus.

Phil’s mind was blown…in a way. Mostly this was due to the fact that he can say he’s never been around someone who was blind. So to have a resident who was blind might be a challenge. Phil didn’t know if Dan was comfortable around others in such a small setting as the lounge. He also didn’t know if Dan would be able to read—no scratch that thought because a blind man can’t read anything Phil!  

He would have to rethink his entire plan as an RA. All of his special notes he slips underneath his residents door won’t work for Dan. All of his movie watching nights wouldn’t work for Dan…or so he thinks.

But Phil wasn’t worried about that right now. He was more focused on getting his residents moved into their rooms and getting them situated. So he hopped into the shower, undid his robe, and started the water.

Nothing can be really as difficult as it seems, right?

Well, he was totally wrong.

Within the first half an hour of freshman moving in, he already had on student threaten to ‘kick the shit’ out of his roommate because his roommate moved one of his totes. Phil immediately took their names and contact the area director to separate the two males—clearly both Alphas. Then he had another student begin to cry when his parent’s left and Phil instantly had to comfort him…the male also reeked of omega which made Phil’s head spin a little bit. But he let it slide. And then lastly, he had another student break the door off from their dresser by doing God knows what with it so he had to put in a maintenance call. So it’s been a semi-productive morning for Phil and he already wants a nap and it’s not even noon.

But in this complete and total chaos, he never saw Dan once. He saw that at one point, the door to Dan’s room was slightly open but it was soon shut. Phil figured that was probably for the best considering that Dan shouldn’t get into he middle of this.

Phil had to knock on Dan’s door that afternoon though. For all of the other residents, he had just slipped the simple notice under their doors saying that they had a mandatory meeting at seven tonight, but he couldn’t do that for Dan.

When Phil knocked on his door, he was pleasantly surprised with how fast Dan opened it. And when Dan appeared in the doorway, Phil couldn’t help but see the beauty in him nearly instantly. His brown eyes were wide open but glassy and cloudy in the light. His brown hair was tousled but also neatly done in curls.

Phil had to admit that he was proper attractive. But he couldn’t think like that right now. He just needed to tell Dan of the meeting and then go.

“Hey Dan. This is Phil…your RA.” Phil managed to spit out. “All of the residents have a mandatory meeting at seven tonight in the lounge.”

Dan stared blankly at him before nodding slowly. “Okay. I’ll be there.”

And then Dan shut the door and Phil was left standing there.

Well, that went semi-okay.

Phil just turned around and went back to his room for the next few hours before the meeting began. He just hoped he wouldn’t do something to upset Dan in anyway. He doesn’t know why he was suddenly feeling protective over someone he didn’t even know, but he felt deep down that he needed to help Dan.

He hoped he wasn’t wrong.

* * *

Phil was surprised to see everyone show up for the meeting, and at a decent time too. By 6:55, all of his residents were sitting somewhere in the lounge, whether that be on the floor or in a chair. The only person who wasn’t there was Dan.

But when Phil heard the careful walking down the hallway and spotted Dan moving with his cane in front of him, he wasn’t worried about Dan not finding his way or showing up. In fact, he was almost shocked at the fact that Dan was now stood in the lounge and knew where he was.

“Okay, everyone!” Phil began looking around the room. “My name is Phil and I’m the RA for you guys this year. I’m currently a third year English language and linguistics major with a minor in video production studies. We can all go around the room and introduce ourselves and our majors. And then at the end, you are all allowed to ask me any question you would like!”

Phil clapped his hands together happily, hoping all of the rest of the room was just as excited for him. He looked around and noticed though that no one was speaking. So he took the initiative to call on someone.

“Dan!” Phil called. Dan’s head shoot up as he processed who was speaking to him. “Can you begin?”

Dan nodded. “I’m Dan and I’m studying law.” It was short and sweet and he wasn’t too keen on speaking anymore. So Phil let it move onto the next person.

As each person in the lounge said their name and program, Phil found himself noticing a trend. Many of the students were here for some type of English program or film program. This made Phil happy because he could connect more with his residents.

At the end, he allowed for them to all ask his questions but none really said anything. Not until a muscled blonde by the name of Brendon rose his hand and asked. “What did you present as?”

Phil at first was reluctant to answer but he decided to anyway. “I’m an Alpha.”

At that he could see many of the guys around the room grow excited with their expressions. “Wow. Don’t look like an Alpha.” Brendon retorted with a sneer.

“You don’t have to look like an Alpha to present as an Alpha.” Phil said with a chuckle. “Which is a good thing for everyone to know. Stereotypes are stereotypes for a reason but that doesn’t mean you have to fall into them. I’m an Alpha and I’m sure there are some in this room right now. But I’m also sure that there are some Omegas in the room too that do not appear to be Omegas but are.”

Everyone just started at Phil as he looked smug at his residents. He always loved when he could turn a negative comeback into a positive pep-talk. He clapped his hands together and smiled at them all. “Okay. Let’s end the meeting on that note. Everyone should go back to their rooms and get some rest for the night. Classes begin tomorrow and everyone needs to be prepared. If you are ever wondering where I am, I will leave my location on my door.”

One by one, all of the residents left the room and soon it was just Phil sitting there. Phil began picking up the discarded candy wrappers that were left from his goody bags being opened when he noticed that Dan was still standing in the corner.

Phil stood up from his crouched position and looked at Dan. “Hey, Dan. You can go back to room now.”

Dan turned his head towards the direction of Phil’s voice. But he looked hesitant to speak.

Phil waited and watched to see if Dan would say anything. Eventually he did.

“Are you really an Alpha?”

Phil nodded—which didn’t make any difference because Dan couldn’t see anyway—and said, “Yes, I’m really an Alpha.”

“Are you strong?” Dan asked almost immediately after Phil was done speaking.

Phil laughed to himself. “No. In fact I’m far from it.”

Dan smiled, a small petite smile. “I’ve never met an Alpha outside of my family before.”

“Not in school?” Phil asked.

“I was home schooled.” Dan said softly. “My parent’s always told me Alpha’s were big and powerful.”

Phil laughed at that and shook his head. “Most are but I’m not.”

Dan smiled at him before pulling out his cane and beginning to walk away. As he began to walk, Phil decided to call after him. “Why are you so curious about Alphas?”

Dan stopped in his tracks. He spoke quickly. “I’m an Omega.” He then trailed down the hallway to his room and left Phil standing in the lounge by himself.

For some reason, Phil felt pleased with that information. He wasn’t sure why but he liked knowing Dan was an Omega. Maybe it was because at the mention of such a thing, Phil suddenly got a whiff of sweet pheromones in the air that made the hair on his arms stand up straight.

But he wasn’t going to look that much into it or think too much about those minor details. He was going to head back to his room for the night and get ready for his first day of classes the next morning.

He could tell this year was going to be different for him. In a good way? He couldn’t tell just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Medical disabilities (blindness). There is also a mention of Phil putting his hand on Dan’s back and Dan recoils away from the touch. Thought I’d mention it incase that upsets anyone! It happens towards the middle! 
> 
> This story updates every Wednesday and Saturday. 
> 
> Also: If you want the story anywhere from 12-24 hours before, follow my Tumblr (@lilacskylester) where I schedule the post!

When Phil was young, he never dreamed. Or even when he did dream, it was always about finding his mate in some compromised position. Last night, for the first time in nearly a year, he had dream. This time, it was of his mate, stood in the hallway of his campus with a black sweatshirt on and a pair of skinny jeans. The rest of his body was blurred but Phil saw their silhouette. His views on mates was always slightly disjoined but he had to admit that the dream left him smiling—slightly.

Phil awoke with a pain in his back and a slight headache. He groaned and rolled off from his bed, placing his feet on the rug underneath him and stretching. He turned to his phone and shut his alarm clock off next, realizing that the source of his headache was from the annoying beeping.

As for his backache—it was probably the terrible quality of the bed underneath him. Dorm mattresses were always terrible. Or it was from the lifting of boxes the past few days as he got his dorm room setup. Either way, he would need to pop a few pain pills before he went to his lectures or else he’d never make it.

Looking at the time on his phone, he couldn’t remember what time he set his alarm for, he noticed he still had a good hour before his lecture began so he figured a quick shower couldn’t harm him any. The heat might even feel good on his aching muscles. He got up from the bed and padded across the room to his dresser where he opened the door and pulled out his blue robe and slides.

He yanked his shirt off from his body first, letting it fall the floor with a quiet groan. He then pushed his pajama pants down next before grabbing the robe and enveloping himself into the soft plush fabric.

Often, Phil thought that he presented wrong. As weird as it sounded, Phil just didn’t believe he was ever cut out to be an Alpha. He didn’t have the physique besides a certain—private part—that he often felt self-conscious of. He wasn’t aggressive or territorial like the other Alpha’s he knew. And he enjoyed soft things like plush robes and strawberry scented shower gel. He even remembers back to a time when his parent’s were thoroughly shocked when he presented and that probably has to go with all of the other things about him that just didn’t suit the Alpha way.

But sure enough, his fifteenth birthday came and that same day he fell into a rut. And the rest was history.

Tying the robe onto his torso, he slipped his feet into his slides, grabbed his towel and shower caddy, and walked out of his dorm room. He was surprised to see the bustling nature of their floor so early in the morning. Many of his residents were walking around fully dressed and ready for their first day of classes.

_First day jitters probably._

Phil made it to the shared bathroom and opened the door, gasping when he saw that the sinks were overcrowded with the other males all fighting over them—clearly all Alphas— and all but one shower was filled.

He began to make a beeline for the shower when he heard the door open behind him and he saw the hint of the white cane peak into the bathroom. He knew instantly it was Dan.

Dan walked in, his own shower caddy in hand and his towel draped over his shoulder. Phil, who was already stood at the shower, felt a sudden feeling of guilt of taking the last shower from Dan. So he called to him. “Hey Dan? The last shower is open.”

Dan’s eyes stared straight ahead as he continued to walk in, his cane tapping softly against the tiled floor before he located the final shower stall. Dan was nearly on top of Phil as they stood there. He was staring straight at him and Phil had to admit it was slightly intimidating but he wasn’t going to let it bother him in any way.

“There is a step up to get into there.” Phil said softly.

“I know.” Dan said with a laugh. “I shower every day so I’m already acquainted with the bathroom and the showers.” Phil blushed. “But thank you for your help.”

Phil just nodded softly and muttered a quick ‘you’re welcome’ before he walked out of the bathroom and back to his dorm room. He sat on his bed, still dressed in his robe. He’ll go and check the showers in fifteen minutes.

* * *

Phil’s first lecture went fine. Syllabus day was always the easiest class of the year so that helped a lot. By the third lecture, Phil was ready to be done for the day. He was sick of hearing the same thing over and over again from each of his professors.

He decided to grab lunch at the dining hall before he headed back to his dorm for the afternoon. Feeling around in his pocket for his swipe card, he pulled it out and headed into the campus life building to go to the dining hall.

He got the front counter and was ready to hand the woman sitting there his swipe when he heard a soft clatter behind him. It sounded like someone had dropped a set of keys. Phil turned around to see what happened when he spotted none-other than Dan, stood directly behind him with a pair of black sunglasses covering his eyes. He seemed defeated, feeling around his pocket. Phil assumed it was for the keys that he had just dropped on the ground.

Phil bent down and picked them up.

Reaching his hand out to Dan, he spoke, “Hey, you dropped your keys and swipe on the ground.”

Dan breathed out a sigh of relief before outstretching his hand. Phil put the swipe and key in Dan’s palm, watching Dan’s finger fold around the objects.

“Are you getting lunch?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, that was my plan.”

“Do you want to sit and eat with me?” Phil asked. “My friends aren’t on campus yet but you can join me?”

Dan’s mouth opened and shut and Phil could tell that he was trying to form an answer.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

Phil smiled. “Yeah, I don’t mind.”

Phil turned back around and handed the women his swipe before moving off to the side and watching Dan do the same. His aim to her was a little off and her swipe almost hit her face, but the women just chuckled and took the swipe before gently handing it back.

Phil walked slowly into the dining hall, knowing that it was going to be really busy on the first day. Phil watched Dan as he walked slowly and carefully, moving his cane in front of him to tell if anything or anyone was around him.

“Hey Phil, right?” Dan asked suddenly, scaring Phil a little bit in the process. “Can you just guide me to where we are going? It’s hard to tell where I am in here by myself.”

Phil nodded and immediately held back, gently putting his hand on the small of Dan’s back before feeling Dan jump and recoil. Phil immediately moved his hand, knowing he overstepped a boundary before putting in down at his side. His face flushed red in embarrassment before he felt a weird spark set off in his palm.

That touch did something to his skin.

Phil guided Dan to a table not that far into the dining hall. They both sat down and Dan put his cane away in his backpack before he drummed his fingers on the wood surface of the table. “Do you think you could help me get food?” Dan asked with an embarrassed flush in his cheeks.

Phil nodded. “Yes. Of course. What would you like?”

“Um…pizza or…a burger would probably be fine?” Dan answered quietly as he crossed his hands on the table and waited.

“Any kind of pizza? Or burger?”

“I like pepperoni and burgers that have a lot of condiments.”

Phil took the mental note before heading off to find Dan some pizza or a burger.

In a way, Phil didn’t know how to think of these interactions with Dan yet. He couldn’t quite process if Dan was trusting in him because he wanted to be, or trusting because he didn’t have anyone else to help. He assumed that Dan’s sister normally helped him quite a bit which would explain him being lost by himself.

He grabbed a few pieces of pizza onto a plate and then grabbed himself a chicken patty before heading back to their table. He noticed Dan was sitting there, staring straight ahead, unmoving. It was a little nerve-wracking to watch because all of the other students were talking or on their cell phones—but yet Phil was unsure if Dan even had one.

This whole concept was really new to him.

When Phil sat down and slid the plate to Dan, he noticed Dan’s hands fumbling around as he felt for the pizza. When he reached it, he picked up the slice and took a bite before setting it back down—almost onto the plate (it was half off the plate and half on the table). But he realized quickly and moved it over.

“Tell me some things about you.” Phil said to Dan.

“What do you want to know?” Dan asked.

“How long have you been blind?”

The minute the question slipped from his mouth, Phil wanted to slap himself across the face. That had to be the most insensitive question he has ever asked and it physically hurt him to know he had just said it.

“I’m so sorry!” Phil exclaimed. “Please don’t be offended by that! It just slipped out.”

Dan laughed, quite hard actually, which made Phil chuckle in embarrassment. “It’s okay.” Dan said. “I get the question a lot when I meet someone new. I was born blind.”

Phil looked down at Dan’s fingers that were feeling around on the table, memorizing every crack and splinter in the wood. It made his heart ache and he didn’t even know why.

“Oh my gosh.” Phil said. “That’s incredible.”

Dan shrugged and picked up his pizza again. “It’s not the worst thing to ever happen to me.”

“But you’re blind?”

“Yeah, but I’ve been blind since birth. I don’t know any different.” Dan spoke, his voice quiet and slightly tense. Phil figured that was enough of that for right now.

“Where are you from?” Phil decided to change the subject.

“I’m from about two hours north.” Dan spoke. “My sister lives here in the city so she helps me get to my classes and such. She was supposed to help me out today to get lunch but she had to leave for work. So thanks for helping me out.”

Phil smiled. “I don’t mind helping other people. That’s why I’m an RA.” Phil paused. “You sound like you’re really close to you sister.”

Dan nodded. “Beth has always been super protective of me since we were babies. We’re technically only three years apart in age but we might as well be ten by the way she hovers. But she’s an Alpha so it’s expected of her to be overly protective of her Omega brother.”

“She sounds like a great big sister though.”

Dan nodded again. “She is! She would be so embarrassed knowing I was talking with someone else about how much I love her.” Dan laughed.

Phil liked talking to Dan and conversing with him. It was just a simple conversation but to Phil, he was glad he was able to eat lunch with Dan.

“How do you do notes?” Phil asked. “Like for your classes?”

“I record the lecture onto my laptop and then replay them back as a voice recording when I need to do homework or study. But so far my professors have been really accepting of me and I like that. I was nervous to begin college with no prior school experience.”

“I’m really glad to hear that.”

Dan blushed, his cheeks tinted red.

The rest of their lunch went the same way where they just ate and talked with each other. Phil kept asking Dan about different aspects of his life to get to know him and he found out that Dan loved the Harry Potter series. Once he found out that little tiny piece of information about Dan, he had a feeling that Dan and him were going to get along just fine.

* * *

Per the request of the health center for their college, Phil had to set up group meetings with his residents to discuss proper action that they’ll need to take with either their ruts or their heats. He didn’t want to do it, he didn’t want to do it last year either, but he had no choice.

So he sent out emails for the certain groups to come to the lounge at certain times and one by one, he told the same speech. He went on about how every one of them needed to have some form of control when it comes to their heats or ruts. Most told him that they were on pills to stop them so Phil wasn’t too worried. But he didn’t get a few Alpha’s or Omega’s tell him that they didn’t have anything. So Phil asked them for a rough outline of their schedules and went from there. He would just need to send the health center a copy of the records so when their heats and ruts hit, they can go there.

The last person to leave the first group was an extremely confident Omega that waltzed up to Phil. His brown hair just barely brimmed his eyebrows and his eyes were a bright blue. Phil could see easily where his confidence came from. But he allowed for that thought to travel out his mind as he sat back and waited for the Omega to speak. “Do you think any Alpha’s would be willing share their ruts?”

Phil nearly choked. Oh no. This was not happening right now. Not for him.

Phil had a slight history with sharing his ruts with another person but it was something he didn’t want to get into, nor discuss. It was just a verbal agreement between him and another Omega that happened his freshman year of college and hasn’t happened since. He’d rather not even think about it.

“Well…” Phil paused. “I’m sorry what is your name?”

“Kayden.”

“Well, Kayden…” Phil began again. “It’s an intimate thing to have an Alpha share his rut with you so I’d say that it wouldn’t be smart or likely to find another Alpha willing to share that.”

“But what if I find one when they are already in heat? Then wouldn’t they just want me?”

“Kayden,” Phil said lightly. “This is a little bit of an hard question to answer and… I’m not comfortable answering it.”

Kayden smirked and lifted his eyebrows. “I can smell that your scent is different.”

Phil swallowed back thickly. He was trying his best to ignore what Kayden said.

“You should leave now. The next group will be coming. If you have any more questions, please contact the health center.”

Phil was expecting Kayden to stay back and continue his onslaught of asks but instead, he just shrugged his shoulders, moved his hips seductively, and walked down the hallway.

Phil could not wait until this night was over.  

Next was Dan’s group but Phil couldn’t help to notice how when he brought everything up to them, Dan recoiled at the mention of heat suppressants and birth control. It made Phil a little worried because he was scared that if Dan wasn’t on them, he could be an easy target by the other Alpha’s on their floor.

He didn’t say anything to Dan though. He figured if Dan needed to bring it up to him, he would. He felt like Dan was one of those people that you couldn’t push for information from because they would just lock up in a shell and never speak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I don’t have a plan for this yet (oops lol) so each chapter is just flowing from one to the next with no set actions planned. I wasn’t going to add in an OC with Phil but then I decided that it upped the ante if Phil suddenly had to figure some things (you’ll find out what some of these things are in this chapter). Let me know what you think of Devon! I wanted to create him as this very OC, very realistic character and I want to get your opinions on him! Enough rambling, enjoy the chapter and I’ll see you Wednesday! Also, there is no Dan in this chapter until almost the end. Sorry if that bothers you! 
> 
> WARNINGS: medical disabilities (blindness). There is slight smut in this chapter. One part takes place between Phil and an original character that is introduced. The other part is solo Phil in the shower. Both can be skipped!

“I found my soulmate yesterday.”

Phil turned his head to face his friend Ashlee who was sitting on the opposite end of his bed.

“Really?”

Phil has been friends with Ashlee since last year. She was the other RA in his building and they knew each other last year from their RA meetings. He enjoyed being around Ashlee. She was funny, lighthearted, and she was always nice. She was also beautiful too and if Phil wasn’t interested in only men, he would have potentially looked into her being a mate for him.

“Yeah,” Ashlee began, “I was at work when this guy came in. And he just reeked of Alpha hormones which made me a little dizzy but they were so nice to smell. And then he can over to my check-out counter and he began to talk with me. We exchanged numbers and he came to my room last night and we found out pretty quickly we were soulmates.”

Phil was always a little skeptical about the whole soulmate situation between Alphas and Omegas. He had heard that for every Alpha, there is a few Omegas for him. But he never believed it. He always just found it ridiculous that an Alpha needed a mate just to be happy. He was perfectly happy by himself.

“How could you tell?”

Ashlee tapped her thigh in thought. “Well for starters, I’ve never smelled an Alpha so strongly before. Like, even with you I know that you’re an Alpha but I can’t scent you.”

“Because I’m on pills to control that.”

“Yeah, and so isn’t practically every Alpha.” She quickly countered. “But anyway. His scent was just so strong and attractive to me. I’m sure that if I wasn’t on my heat suppressants, his scent alone could have triggered my heat, it was that powerful.”

Phil sat back in took in everything Ashlee was saying. He had only heard of what happens when you find your mate, but he hadn’t known anyone that was close to him that experienced it themselves. He had to admit that it did sound kind of appealing but he was still completely unsure if that was what he wanted to find out.

“That’s…kind of cool?”

Ashlee rolled her eyes and laughed. “When are you ever going to get over the mantra that mating is just a stupid thing society expects?”

“When I actually find a mate and not just some horny Omega who wants an Alpha to use as their toy.”

“Phil, don’t start.”

Phil couldn’t help it though. The topic of mates always got him riled up because for a little while, he thought he may have had a mate. He thought that by sharing their heats and ruts, they actually had something but no that turned out to be total and complete bullshit. No Omega ever wanted an Alpha. Why would an Omega actually want an Alpha when…

“I can see you’re thinking and whatever you’re thinking…stop.” Ashlee reprimanded. “Devon was a good guy, he just didn’t know what he wanted.”

“He knew what he wanted, Ash. He wanted me but not in the same way I wanted him.” Phil huffed. The mention of Devon always got him upset.

He had told Ashlee about Devon when they first met because he was still going through the throes of the break up and he needed comfort in an Omega that wasn’t a male (he didn’t care what anyone said, Alpha’s grew attached to an Omega ten times harder than the other way around). And Ashlee was perfect for that because she bought him food and other things that made him feel better. Phil always jokes around that Ashlee is the sister he never had.

Ashlee nodded. “Fair enough. But you have to remember that Devon did tell you several times what he wanted but you didn’t listen.”

Phil rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in defeat. He was over the conversation and wanted it to be done.

So he changed it.

“How are classes going so far?”

“Really good!” Ashlee said. “In one of my classes, there is a blind kid who is super nice. He sits next to me. I didn’t even know he was blind until he stood up after class and got out his cane.”

“What was his name?”

“Dan…or Daniel, I think?”

Phil smiled at her. “He lives on my floor.”

“No kidding!” Ashlee said with a chuckle. “I feel bad for him. It must be so hard for him to be at college while blind.”

“I had lunch with him the other day.” Phil spoke. “He told me that it didn’t effect him because he’s been blind his entire life.”

“That must be so hard.” Ashlee spoke with sympathy laced in his voice. “I couldn’t imagine not having my sight.”

“Me too.”

The rest of the afternoon went just like that between Phil and Ashlee. They talked more about how difficult it must be to be blind and then they somehow got back into the conversation of mates. And while they were speaking, Phil couldn’t help but feel his heart beat faster as thoughts of Dan popped into his head.

What could that possible mean? He wondered later that night.

* * *

 

He saw Dan the next day as he was leaving for class in the morning. They both were waiting for the elevator together. Phil smiled at him, momentarily forgetting that he couldn’t see it. He tempted sparking a conversation with Dan but he suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach and found himself saying nothing more than just a quick hello.

When they got off of the elevator together, Phil saw that Beth was waiting outside of the building for Dan, and as soon as Dan walked out the doors, Beth linked his arm in hers and they walked off.

Phil thought it was incredibly nice that Dan had just a supportive person. He wished he had supportive people like that in his life. He had friends but definitely didn’t have a good support system. Not after Devon.

His two classes he had went by fast and he was soon walking back to his dorm to relax before he grabbed some lunch. On the way back, he spotted his friend Louise who was walking the opposite direction. She waved to him and he waved back. She stopped in her tracks to come over to him.

“Hey Phil! Wanna grab lunch together?”

Phil nodded and thought why not. And then they headed off campus to the plaza to the pizza shoppe.

On the way there, Louise held up some conversation with Phil about how her summer went and how she was sick of Omegas (she was an Alpha herself) and Phil found himself laughing at her harmless complaining.

Phil opened the door for her and as they headed inside, his scent was instantly filled with this sweet smell of Omega. He looked around, trying to guess where the scent was coming from so he could follow it but he found nothing…until he spotted Devon stood in line at the pizza place.

He instantly tensed. There was no way his scent was infiltrated with the smell of Devon. He wanted to vomit just at the thought of his name.

“Oh no, Phil we can head back to campus and go to the dining hall.” Louise spoke, putting her hand on Phil’s arm to hold him back.

Phil shook his head to clear his head before he headed over to the pizza shoppe and jumped in line. “Might as well confront him sometime, right?”

“Not like this, Phil.” Louise said through gritted teeth. “If you need to talk to him, take him aside and talk to him in private.”

“I’m just not gonna say anything.”

“Smart thinking. You’re using your brain for once and not your penis.”

Phil couldn’t help but burst out into a laugh at Louise’s remark. He let himself laugh it out to relieve the tension and soon, he didn’t feel so odd being here with Devon in the room. As long as he didn’t have to speak to Devon, he would be fine.

They were soon next in line and Phil ordered a slice of pizza and quickly paid before letting Louise order. They both grabbed their food and headed to a vacant seat. They were nearly there when a timid tap occurred on Phil’s arm. Phil turned his head and spotted none other than Devon stood there.

“Phil, can we talk?” Devon asked shyly. “Please.”

Phil turned to Louise and Louise shrugged, leaving it up to him to decide. He handed Louise his pizza slice and turned back to Devon who motioned for them to head off to the bathroom of the plaza, the only private area in the entire place.

Once inside, Devon grabbed onto Phil’s arm and led him over to the sinks where he braced himself against the sink, Phil in front of him. “What are you doing?” Phil asked.

“Phil…I never meant to hurt you.” Devon said, running his hands up and down Phil’s arms, leaving trails of fire in their wake.

“What are you getting at?” Phil asked, feeling arousal course through his veins. He hated Devon’s deep green eyes. He hated Devon’s short blond hair that was perfect to run your fingers through. He hated Devon’s muscular physique that left Phil craving more of his body.

God, he hated Devon but he also wanted him so much. The feelings have never left and Phil knew that. They nearly bonded once. Phil broke the skin on Devon’s neck but Devon’s body rejected the bite because of the unrequited feelings. But they’ll forever remain for Phil.

“I know this isn’t the proper location to say anything close to an apology but how about I suck your cock instead?” Devon asked, reaching forward and palming Phil through his jeans. “I’ve missed your big Alpha cock. You’re the biggest I’ve ever had.”

Phil’s mind shot of his head and his nostrils flaired as he said a small ‘okay’ and watched as Devon dropped to his knees in front of him, opening his pants in the process.

God did he ever mention he hated being an Alpha sometimes?

* * *

 

The entire action only lasted five minutes and when Phil walked out of the bathroom, leaving Devon spitting in the sink, a stomach ache suddenly told him why he shouldn’t have done that with Devon.

He regretted it. Not in the context that he didn’t want it because God knows he did, but he regretted it because he knew what Devon was after. He’s been after the same thing from Phil since they met. But apparently Phil never learned because he agreed to meet Devon this Friday in his dorm room.

When he saw Louise, she was sitting at the table with a smirk on her lips and her eyebrows cocked. He just blushed and sat down quickly, picking up his semi-cold pizza slice and taking a bite. “So…did you talk with him or did you fuck him?”

“I didn’t fuck him.” Phil said.

“Then why are you flushed and sweating?”

“It’s not like that Louise.” Phil countered. “You know that I loved Devon. I would have risked my life for him if I needed to. It’s not that easy for me to say no to him and I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to.”

Louise reached out and pressed a hand on Phil’s forearm. “When you meet the right person, you’ll finally be able to let Devon go.”

Phil nodded, hoping she was right.

They quickly finished their food so Louise could head to class but before Phil left the plaza, he happened to notice Dan was sitting in a booth by himself in the corner. He had a cell phone (or so it looked) sitting in front of him with his earbuds in. Phil stared at him, wondering how long he had been there because he suddenly got a thought within his head.

The scent he smelt earlier matched the one he’s smelt on Dan before.

He shook his head and motioned for Louise to leave and they headed out of the building.

* * *

 

When Phil got back to his dorm, he grabbed his shower caddy and immediately went to go shower, hoping to get the scent of Devon off from his skin. He could smell him everywhere he went and the scent was a bittersweet, sour mixture that left Phil’s stomach in knots. He wanted it gone.

In the shower, he found himself washing his skin harshly, scrubbing so hard it was leaving trails of red behind his washcloth as it danced over his skin. He needed to relax. He was too tense for his own good.

He dropped the washcloth onto his shower caddy and reached between his legs, grabbing his flaccid cock in his hand. He had just gotten off an hour ago but it had been more tense than pleasurable and this time, he just wanted relaxation and calmness.

He began to fist his cock, gently moving in fluid motions until he was fully hard and able to actually enjoy it. He worked his fist faster and faster, grunting at the sensation. He was nearly there when his mind was suddenly clouded with images of Dan. They came from nowhere and he was suddenly thinking of the brown, curly hair bouncing on his head. And then he thought of Devon and the way his throat stretched to take in his cock. But instead of Devon in front of him, it was Dan. And suddenly, he was orgasming white all over the tile in front of him.

He felt embarrassed and ashamed. He just jerked off over his own resident who he barely knew and better yet was _blind._ He wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. He quickly grabbed his washcloth and washed his release down the drain before feeling cold prickles form on his skin and he shut the water off.

 

_What had gotten into him lately?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is just Dan and Phil and it’s meant to shape their foundation for the remainder of the story. At the end of this chapter, you’re probably going to guess how their relationship will go and how their Alpha and Omega dynamics are going to come into play. Also, this is a bonus chapter. Tomorrow will also have a chapter that progresses the plot a little bit more. 
> 
> Warnings: medical disabilities (blindness). This chapter also talks about some of the omegaverse dynamics such as heats.

The first week of classes went by extremely fast and soon Phil was faced with the fact that the day was Friday. It was the day that Devon was going to be coming to his dorm room and there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to want something.

Phil knew in his heart that he shouldn’t let Devon talk his way into his pants again but he knew it was inevitably going to happen and pretty soon, Devon was going to be underneath him, moaning out in loud whorish moans like he always had.

In preparation for this to possibly happen, Phil decided to shower to clean up. He undid his clothing and pulled on his robe, ready to grab his towel and shower caddy when a knock appeared on his door. He looked at the clock on his microwave and frowned. It was only six and Devon wasn’t supposed to be here until eight. There was no way it could be him.

Phil closed his robe further and slowly opened the door, peeking out as he saw the hint of curly hair and olive skin. He opened the door further and looked at Dan who seemed to be visibly distressed, his hair disheveled and his skin flushed.

“Hey, Dan?” Phil said. “What’s going on?”

“I’ve knocked on five doors and none of them were you and I was beginning to get upset but that’s not the point.” Dan spewed out, his words all colliding with the other. “I don’t know where my room key is and my cane is in there and I can’t walk anywhere. I just wanted to go to the bathroom but I can’t find my key to my room now and…”

“Dan,” Phil said, stopping him, “You’re fine. I have a master key with me. I can open your room door for you so you can get your key and your cane.”

Dan’s face showed one of visible relief and that made Phil happy. But then the other nagging though plagued his head. He was technically naked right now. He was only covered by a thin blue robe and nothing else. He couldn’t walk the hallways like this to unlock Dan’s door for him.

He bit his lip and thought for a moment. Then he decided to just say it. “Can you give me like two minutes? I’m technically just wearing a robe right now and would need to put on a pair of sweatpants quickly.”

Dan’s cheeks flushed and he just stood there awkwardly. “Well, it’s not like I can tell that that’s all you’re wearing.”

Phil chuckled and laughed. “Can you just wait here for me? I’ll be just a second.”

Dan nodded and Phil gently shut the door before throwing his robe off and grabbing a pair of pajama pants that were slung on his desk chair and yanking them on. He grabbed a shirt next and yanked that on as well before grabbing his key that was also a master key and opening the door.

He had opened the door so fast and walked out that he wasn’t aware that Dan literally hadn’t moved from where he was stood and he ran directly into him. Their bodies collided and Dan let out a loud oomph before falling backwards, Phil on top of him.

Phil instinctively wrapped his arm around him, trying to keep them both up but their combined weight wasn’t making it easy. He felt Dan’s arms come around him in a desperate attempt to hang on as Phil straightened them both up. “I’m so sorry!”

Dan was breathing heavy, his chest heaving so hard that Phil could feel it in his own chest. “It–it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” Phil said letting Dan go, despite the Omega still hanging onto his shirt. “I should have been watching where I was walking.”

Dan smiled at him. “It’s okay.” He said more confidently. “I promise.”

“Are–are you ready to go unlock your dorm?” Phil didn’t know why his voice broke when he spoke. Maybe it was because his nostrils were suddenly filled with this sweet smell of Omega that just overwhelmed him from nowhere. Or it could also be because there was something about Dan’s touch and clinging on his body that sent a spiral of shock waves through his veins.

Dan nodded and his smile widened. With that, Phil began to walk down the hall, not even thinking as he neglected to check on Dan behind him. When he didn’t hear footsteps, he instinctively turned around and saw Dan was slowly taking step after step and that’s when Phil realized he should probably help him out.

“Oh, jeez. Here!” Phil ran back and let Dan’s arm link with his.

“You don’t mind helping me walk?” Dan asked sheepishly.

Phil shook his head. “Of course not.” He then quickly added, “I’ll always help you.”

Dan blushed at that.

They walked slowly and carefully down the hallway, Dan shaking slightly on his arm as Phil felt sad that Dan’s only source of comfort was locked in his dorm, unreachable.

“How did you manage to lock yourself out of your room?” Phil asked with a chuckle.

Dan blushed a deeper shade of red. “Um…I thought that since the bathroom was across from my room that I could just go there and find my way but as soon as I shut the door, I knew it was a mistake. And I turned around to try and go back and get my cane and that was when I noticed that my door was locked and I panicked.”

Phil smiled at him. “Hey, it’s definitely happened to me more times than I would like to admit. Except I’m the one with the master key so it’s even more embarrassing for me.”

Dan laughed. Phil smiled wider. Dan’s laugh was a beautiful harmonious sound that made Phil’s heart flutter.

Oh god, what was happening to him? Why was everything Dan did so perfect for him?

They reached Dan’s door and Phil let him go long enough to pull out the key and unlock it. He opened the door handle and found himself curious about what was inside. He was even more curious to see how Dan’s walls were littered with posters and how there was an obvious black theme going on from his comforter that was sideways on his bed to his backpack that was slung on the back of the desk chair (it was nearly all the way off but there was an attempt). The first thing Phil noticed though was not the color scheme, but the posters of anime and Muse on the walls.

Was Dan a fan of this stuff? Was that even possible?

“You like the band Muse?” Phil suddenly asked.

He turned to Dan who was still stood in the hallway, unaware Phil had opened his door already. But Dan nodded. “They’re my favorite band.”

“Mine too.” Phil added. “How did you find out about them?”

“Beth’s husband is a huge fan of them. He introduced me to them a few years ago and I’ve loved them ever sense.” Dan was smiling proudly at this. “My dream is to go to one of their concerts but Beth won’t take me because she’s afraid they’ll be too overwhelming.” There was a pause between them and Dan’s smile suddenly fell. “How do you know that I like Muse?”

Phil suddenly became aware that Dan did not know what his own room looked like. “Did you not know that you have three Muse posters in your room?”

Dan shook his head. “Beth decorated my room for me. I just stood back.” Dan paused and walked slowly up to Phil who was now stood halfway in the doorframe and halfway in the room. “Do you want to come in for a while?”

“Sure.”

Phil let Dan walk in in front of him. While Dan carefully walked to his bed, Phil looked around and took everything in. There was a tablet on his desk and some family photos, but nothing he could see from where he was stood. He had posters lining the walls and a black tapestry with some type of mandala flower on it. His comforter was of black and grey squares but it somehow suited Dan: and Phil didn’t quite know how he knew that.

“Your sister decorated your room with a black theme.” Phil stated.

Dan, who was now sat on his bed and fiddling with a watch on his wrist, didn’t look up from where he was staring at his knees. “I don’t know what black is.”

“Isn’t that what you see?” Phil asked, unaware of how ignorant his question was.

Dan shook his head. “I don’t see anything. It’s just nothing. I don’t know what black is because I’ve never seen it.”

“Isn’t it weird,” Phil began, “How someone like myself can see colors but someone like you hasn’t ever seen any.”

“What do you mean by saying ‘someone like me’?” Dan asked, his voice suddenly wavering.

Phil got the immediate sense that Dan was hurting from Phil’s word choice. And that in return made his own chest ache.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant someone that was blind but that was incredibly insensitive of–”

“I have enough of a hard time being an Omega but I also have to be blind on top of that.”

“I’m sorry for what I said Dan.”

“It just fucking sucks, okay?” Dan continued, his stare still blank at his knees. “Omegas aren’t treated right in society. We’re looked down on because we’re all supposed to only be good for being pets towards our Alphas. And here I have to be blind and looked down on even more.”

“Can I sit on the bed?” Phil asked, changing the subject.

Dan nodded and Phil took a seat on his bed, scooting closer to him as he felt the urge to comfort the upset Omega. His Alpha instincts were kicking in.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Dan.” Phil said slowly and softly. “I wasn’t thinking.”

Dan sighed, letting his shoulders fall. “It’s okay. I overreacted.”

“No you didn’t.” Phil said, having deja vu with their conversation that was similar to one they had earlier where Phil nearly ran him over.

Dan suddenly perked up and turned his body, facing Phil perfectly. “Can…this is gonna sound really weird…but can I feel your face? I want to try and envision who I’m talking to.”

“Of course you can.”

Phil watched as Dan’s hands moved upward until his fingers were gently rolling down Phil’s forehead towards his cheek. Phil closed his eyes and let Dan’s fingers roam over his skin in gentle touches. His fingers moved across his cheek and then slowly danced over his lips. And then they were brushing against his eyelids and down the bridge of his nose. He could tell that Dan was memorizing and studying every little bump and blemish on his flesh.

But it was soon over and Dan’s hands were no longer feeling over his face. Phil opened his eyes and looked at Dan who was blushing profusely and Phil was curious as to why.

“You’re blushing.” Phil said, chuckling.

“Your features just feel really unique. That’s all.”

Phil smiled at that.

“Just out of curiosity, but how do you know the time?” Phil asked. “How do you know what time to go to bed or…?”

Dan looked up, facing Phil’s general direction. “I have a watch on my wrist that vibrates when it reaches each hour. For each vibration that’s how I know what time it is. So one o’clock vibrates once and two o’clock vibrates twice and so on.”

“How do you know when it’s night?” Phil continued.

Dan sighed. “My sister normally calls me on my phone at ten so I can go to bed. I suffer really badly from Non-24 so she helps to try and regulate me.”

“Is it hard to be away from your family?”

Phil didn’t know why he was suddenly so invested in what Dan was like but his curiosity was getting the best of him in this situation.

Dan shrugged. “For the most part yeah, but I’m learning how to be on my own. Although it was a lot easier when I had Beth around twenty four seven but she got married last year to her mate so this has been the most I’ve seen of her lately.”

“I think it’s really nice how protective Beth is of you.” Phil said. “My family was no-where near as supportive as yours sounded to be.”

“Why’s that?” Dan asked, now being the one to ask the questions.

“My family thought I presented wrong.” Phil answered honestly. “My dad didn’t see me as being strong enough to be an Alpha so he had me tested multiple times. To be fair, I still think I presented wrong too in some regards. Like, I have all of the Alpha qualities and instincts but…I don’t know…I know my body is that of Alpha’s body.”

Dan nodded, his gaze now somewhere else.

“I haven’t gone through my first heat yet.”

Phil suddenly turned his head to Dan who was sullenly looking at the floor.

“What?”

“My family was scared of me going through a heat under my ‘condition’ so they put me on heat blockers when I was only thirteen right before I was supposed to present.” He paused. “But I don’t know if they’re working anymore. I’ve been feeling really weird lately and it feels like I could possibly get my heat but that makes me really scared.”

Phil suddenly felt a certain fire ignite in his stomach. That’s why Dan’s scent has been so strong for him lately. Dan was going to have his first heat soon. He should have known this growing up with his brother being an Omega but it completely slipped his mind.

“When do you think you’d get this heat if it were to come?”

“I don’t know.”

And that was when Phil got the overwhelming urge to protect this Omega at all costs and means necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: medical disabilities (blindness). There is a sex scene between Phil and Devon in the beginning. It happens towards the end of their conversation and when you see the text in bold, that means you’ve just passed it. There is also a moment where Devon calls Dan “a bitch in heat” so read with caution at the derogatory remark! 
> 
> This work is updated every Wednesday and Saturday (with occasional chapters in between).

Phil left Dan’s dorm later than he was expecting to. He had talked to Dan and calmed him down _slightly_ on the idea of a heat but he didn’t want to get too into it. He just wanted to let Dan know that he was gonna be safe if it does happen unexpectedly.

When Phil entered his room at around 8:30, he had forgotten about how his room was left unlocked and he was surprised to see Devon sat naked on his bed, stroking his cock slowly. Phil groaned.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Devon smirked devilishly at him. “Don’t act like you don’t know why I’m here.”

“Oh, I know exactly why you’re here.” Phil said.

“Then why are you acting so surprised about it?” Devon questioned. “Just get over here and do something. I’m supposed to be in heat this week if I wasn’t on my pills and I’m _so_ horny.”

“You left me a year ago because I wasn’t able to satisfy you anymore and now you’re back here wanting me to have sex with you.”

Devon nodded. “I’m sorry for what I did, Phil.”

“That doesn’t excuse anything.” Phil snapped.

Phil didn’t know where any of this sudden rage was coming from. Just hours ago he was fully okay and accepting of knowing he was going to have sex with Devon tonight but now the thought was sickening to him.

Devon sat up, covering his lap with one of Phil’s pillows. “What’s going on with you?” He asked. “On Tuesday you let me suck you off with no protest and now tonight you’re snapping at me and freaking out.”

Phil sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose between fingers. “I’m sorry. I’m just a little stressed.”

Devon shifted on the bed and reached down, grabbing his sweatpants before lifting up and pulling them on to cover himself. He patted the bed next to him and Phil walked over and sat down.

“Want to tell me about it?” Devon asked, his sudden sex-driven mind thrown out the window as far as Phil could tell.

“There is this Omega who lives on my floor and he’s blind–but that’s not the point–and he’s so nice and caring. But he told me tonight that he doesn’t think his heat suppressants are working anymore and–”

“Aww,” Devon cooed, “Does Phil want to _fuck_ the bitch in heat?”

Phil’s nostril flared. “Never call Dan that!”

Devon sat back, surprised at the sudden outburst.

“Sorry…but to answer your lewd question, that’s all I can think about.” Phil said. “Ever since he said that to me, the first thought that popped into my head was how amazing it would be to share his first heat with him.”

“Does that thought arouse you?” Devon asked with a smirk.

Phil furrowed his brows until he saw where Devon was referring to and he looked down, the tent in his pants pretty obvious.

Devon reached forward and pressed his hand against Phil, palming him through his pants. “How about you take out all of that sexual frustration on me? I’m a willing Omega who wants a big Alpha cock to knot me.”

And Phil couldn’t resist any longer. He turned Devon onto his back hovered over him, practically ripping his sweatpants from him as his desires got the best of him.

But even later, when Phil was inside of Devon and thrusting, he could not get the sight of Dan in heat out of his head. He wondered how Dan’s facial features would look like as he came. He wondered how Dan would react to receiving so much pleasure.

He wondered if Dan was a virgin and if he would be taking him pure. If he was pure, there would be blood on the sheets following their first time.

He had one of the best orgasms of his life with those thoughts racing through his head. But he couldn’t help the moan of the name ‘Dan’ that popped out of his mouth as he collapsed onto Devon, completely neglecting the fact that Devon had gone soft just mere moments before and didn’t have his release.

Phil fell asleep not long after and Devon left without a word to him.

But when Phil woke up near midnight and checked his cell phone, he had one text from Devon that said:

**I think you’ve found your mate, Phil.**

* * *

Phil spent majority of his weekend thinking about Devon’s text to him Friday night. He tried to ignore it, because Devon couldn’t possibly have known any of that when Phil didn’t even know himself. But he found himself texting Devon Saturday afternoon to ask him.

 **Phil:** _What did you meant by your text?_

 **Devon** : _Exactly what it says?_

Phil thought for a moment, but surely this was a mistake. Who was Devon even referring to when it comes to that of his text message?

 **Phil:** _Okay, but who were you talking about?_

 **Devon** : _Are you being serious right now??_

 **Phil:** _Yeah?_

 **Devon** : _Well, I’m not going to tell you then. You’ll need to figure this out on your own._

Phil sat back on his bed where he was sat and scrolled through the text messages again later that night. He kept getting more and more upset with them as he tried to figure out who Devon was referring to. And every time, his mind came up short.

So he went to his friends Ashlee and Louise and called them to his dorm room for a hang out that night. And now all three of them were sat in the lounge on Phil’s floor while they waited for the pizza delivery guy to arrive.

Ashlee was talking about something new with her newly found mate and Louise was talking about something to do with her English class. But Phil wanted to bring up Devon to them and what he said so he intervened in their conversations.

“I met up with Devon last night.” Phil said.

Both Ashlee and Louise stopped talking and turned their head to face Phil.

“Excuse me?” Ashlee said. “I thought you were just crying to me about him because you hated him so much.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “You know I can’t resist him.”

“No, you can.” Louise piped in. “But _your dick_ always makes the decisions for you so therefore, you can’t.”

“On another note,” Phil began again, “I met up with Devon last night and I was in a slight predicament because I had just gotten done spending two hours with Dan.”

“Who’s Dan?”

“He’s one of my residents.”

“The one who’s blind?” Ashlee piped in.

Phil nodded. “Yeah, he locked himself out of his dorm yesterday so I helped him get back in. But that’s not even the point. So we got into his room and we were talking when he suddenly brought up the mention of heats. And not just in a way where he was just discussing a biological thing but he told me he doesn’t think his heat suppressants are working.”

Ashlee’s mouth dropped open and Louise cocked her eyebrow in an all-knowing look.

“Why is that bothering you?” Ashlee questioned. “You’ve never been bothered before regarding heats with other Omegas besides with Devon? That’s mainly why you were picked as an RA, remember?”

“Well _that’s_ the thing.” Phil said. “After I left Dan’s room and went back to my dorm, Devon was there. He was trying to get me to have sex with him and I was just so focused on Dan that I turned him down. So he and I just talked for a while and suddenly, he acted like Dan?”

“What are you talking about?” Louise interjected. “How could Devon act like Dan?”

Phil threw his hand over his eyes in embarrassment as he croaked out. “He told me he was a willing Omega who wanted an Alpha and that made me think of Dan during his heat and so I shoved Devon to the bed and then _it_ happened.”

“Okay…but I still don’t see where you’re going with all of this.” Louise continued. “You say that you had sex with Devon but yet it was because your body thought it was Dan?”

“Well…I don’t know!” Phil suddenly exclaimed. “I didn’t even see it as that way until I got this stupid text from Devon last night telling me I’d found my mate and now that’s all I can think about.”

Both Ashlee and Louise smirked at Phil, leaving him peeking through his fingers and blushing at being so forward with him. “Phil, do you like Dan?”

At Ashlee’s words, Louise burst into a fit of laughter over her treating Phil like he was a pre-pubescent middle schooler.

“I hardly even know him.”

“But you’re getting yourself worked up thinking about him.” Ashlee said. “I can tell because you’re tense. Just think about this for a second.” She took a deep breath. “When Dan told you he could possibly go into a heat, what was your first thought?”

Phil sat back on the couch and pouted because he didn’t want to say his first thought about that because it was a lewd, unnecessary comment. But he knew if he didn’t, Ashlee would keep prodding so he finally said it. “That I wanted to help him through it.”

“Okay…” Ashlee prodded. “Help him how? Make sure he has tons of water? Give him food? Maybe buy him a few toys?”

Phil shook his head.

“Sit with him and make sure he’s okay? Make him shower so he doesn’t overheat? Clean his sheets for him?”

“Ash, are you really gonna make me say it?” Phil pleaded. She nodded and Louise smirked. “I want to help him by…going through it with him. I can’t say it in a lewd way because Dan deserves more than that from me.”

“But you want to fuck him and knot him during his heat?”

Phil nodded and groaned. “I’ve never thought about this with someone else other than Devon.”

“Well maybe Devon was right.” Louise said. “The way you’re thinking of Dan now gives me the indication that you _really aren’t_ thinking clearly which is the perfect sign of someone who just discovered their own mate. You’re never like this and you can even admit it. Even with Devon you never once mentioned how you thought beforehand of sharing a heat with him. It just happened because he purposely stopped taking his heat pills and lured you in.”

Phil rolled his eyes because he didn’t want to be reminded of that.

“Can I just ask you guys something kind of weird and personal?” Phil asked.

“As if we’re not already discussing personal matters.”

“No…guys, just listen please.” He took a deep breath. “While I was having sex with Devon, I envisioned him as Dan. When I opened my eyes and looked down, I didn’t see Devon, I saw Dan. I imagined myself taking him as my own, and destroying his purity. I had thoughts about what he would actually look like under me, whether or not he was a virgin and if I’d see blood afterwards. I moaned out his name when I finished.”

The thing with Phil is that he hadn’t quite thought about all of these things until now. So prior to this conversation with Louise and Ashlee, he hadn’t even realized what had happened last night. And now he was spilling it to not only them, but to himself as well.

But the conversation ended when his phone buzzed and it was the pizza delivery guy saying that he had arrived and was waiting downstairs.

* * *

The rest of the evening Saturday was spent with Louise, Ashlee, and Phil talking about how college was going for them so far. Phil explained how he was enjoying his residents more than last year and Ashlee said the same worked for her. Louise then went into a spiel about how she didn’t like any of her classes and wished she could change out of them.

And then the night ended and Ashlee was on duty for the night so she had to leave. And then Louise still had to drive home (she was a commuter) so she left at the same time Ashlee did. That left Phil back in his dorm room to catch up on some homework.

He hadn’t even thought of Dan any more that night.

On Sunday, the same routine basically happened where Phil worked on some more homework and got a jump start on some reading before he was interrupted by a knock on his door. He got up from his desk, adjusting his glasses that were slipping down the bridge of his nose, and opened the door.

And to his surprise, Dan was stood there again. He was wearing an all black hoodie and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans. His cane was out in front of him, resting on the floor and he was wearing black sunglasses over his eyes.

“Phil?” Dan asked.

“Yeah?” Phil answered back.

“Do you want to get lunch with me?” Dan asked, his voice rushed but also strong and confident. Phil could have laughed because he could tell that Dan had well-practiced that phrase prior to coming to his door.

“Sure.” Phil said. “Where are we going?”

“I thought to the dining hall. It would still be open right?”

Phil turned his head and looked at his clock on his microwave. It said that it was a little after one. “Yeah, it’s open.” He said Dan bounce back and forth on the balls of his feet, back to the heels. “Oh, yeah, hang on. I have to slip on some better clothing. I’m just in some pajamas right now.” He watched as Dan just stood there, not moving from his spot. “You can come in for a few. I don’t mind.”

Dan smiled at him and walked in, his cane tapping the floor as he got familiar with the new surroundings. Dan found his way into the middle of Phil’s room and Phil chuckled to himself as he grabbed a pair of jeans from his dresser and let his sweatpants fall to his feet.

He quickly pulled his jeans up. He felt awkward knowing Dan was here, and he was undressing, But he also knew that Dan couldn’t see anything anyway so it’s not like he would even mind. Or so he thought until he looked up from buttoning his jeans and noticed Dan was blushing like mad.

“You okay?” Phil asked with a laugh.

“I just have heightened hearing and I could hear you zipping your jeans.” Dan blushed even more red–if that was even possible. “That’s all.”

“Does it make you uncomfortable knowing I was dressing in front of you?” Phil asked, suddenly concerned that maybe having Dan come inside wasn’t the smartest plan. He didn’t even know Dan that well.

“No.” Dan said. “I’ve just never been around Alpha when they’ve gotten dressed before.”

“Does if make you feel weird knowing an Alpha was dressing?”

Dan shook his head. “No. It just feels really personal.” He said. “And for some reason, when I’m around you, I feel really odd…but in a good way.”

Phil smiled wide at him as he slipped his sweatshirt on. “You ready to go?”

Dan nodded and stood up straighter, moving his cane back to the floor. “Yeah, let’s go.”

* * *

“Beth is coming to see me this afternoon and she wants to meet you.”

Phil looked up from cutting apart his piece of chicken breast. Dan was sat opposite of him, eating a sandwich that was made specifically for him since using a fork and knife was a little difficult.

“Why does she want to meet me?” Phil asked.

“Um…” Dan flushed red again. “I told her a lot about you and she wants to meet the guy who has been helping me out quite a bit. I think she just wants to thank you.”

Phil smirked. “She doesn’t need to thank me.” Phil’s hand suddenly reached out and placed itself on Dan’s hand that was laying on the table. “I enjoy helping you. It’s what I like to do.”

Dan smiled and blushed redder. “I’m really glad you’re my friend, Phil.” He said. “I didn’t have any friends prior to coming here. Not even any when I was back home. No one wanted to ever hang out with the blind kid.” Phil’s face instantly dropped and an ache filled in his heart. “And I’m not even sure if you consider us friends because I’m not sure what constitutes as friends but you’ve been so kind to me and helpful. And I trust you and that just means a lot to me.”

“Dan…” Phil trailed off. “We’re friends.”

But saying the phrase “we’re friends” nagged at the back of Phil’s mind. Almost as if he was lying to someone. But it wasn’t in the instance that he was lying because it wasn’t the truth. It was almost as if he was lying because his body was telling him something different.

Dan was different to him. And Phil had yet to figure out if Ashlee, Louise, and Devon were right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot shorter than my other chapters and I apologize thoroughly because you guys deserve something longer. But I was super busy with college finals and I needed a few days for myself and for being with my family so this was the best I could do. I promise the next chapter will be of normal length on Wednesday! 
> 
> Warnings: medical disability (blindness) 
> 
> Also, if anyone is confused about what anything has meant in regards to Alpha and Omega dynamics,[here is the link to what I use as a guide! ](https://puppylover857.deviantart.com/journal/Omegaverse-Explanation-and-Guide-441250200)

When Phil had met Beth the first day he moved in, he had to admit that he was slightly intimidated by her. For one, it was quite clear that she was protective. She was almost extremely assertive from what he could tell, which didn’t necessarily mean a bad thing. Phil knew most Alpha’s were like that.

But meeting her again with Dan by his side was slightly different. She had her blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun and she was wearing full-face makeup. And Phil had to admit that she was stunning. She shared the same facial features as Dan but she had a distinct expression that set her apart from him.

“I’m so happy to hear that Dan made a friend so fast!” Beth began. They were all sat in

the lounge of their floor. Beth was in the chair on the opposite side of them and Dan and Phil were sharing a couch. Phil felt a little uncomfortable in this situation. But he was slowly feeling less and less awkward around Beth. “When Dan told me about you, I knew he was in really good hands!”

Phil flushed a deep red and rubbed his neck with his hands. “That’s great to hear.” He said. “As an RA, my goal is to always make sure my residents are comfortable in dorms. Especially first years because I know how difficult it can be for them to adjust.”

Beth nodded. “I get it! When I moved into college my freshman year, it took me forever to adjust to the idea that I had to share a bathroom with anyone other than my brother.”

Phil smiled. It was so nice to have just a simple conversation with Beth. But then she suddenly stood up and adjusted her outfit, smoothing out her black dress pants and white blouse before waving Phil over and motioning for them to move out of the lounge. Phil was confused, but he turned to Dan who was twisting his folded cane in his hands and decided that if Beth was asking him to follow her, he should probably go.

“Dan,” Beth called back, “Phil and I are gonna go get a drink from the vending machine, do you want anything?”

“A diet soda please!” he called back with a smile.

Except neither Phil nor Beth made it to the vending machines near the elevator because Beth stopped them, her face laced with concern.

“Do not play my brother, okay?” She said harshly.

Phil furrowed his brows. “I don’t know what you mean?”

“Dan really likes you okay?” She said. “He’s never had a friend before and he really needs someone like you to help him out. I’m not gonna be around very often because my husband just found out we’re expecting and I’m gonna need to prepare for our baby.”

Phil felt his lips draw in a tight line as he thought about how Dan was going to react to his sister not being around more. But he didn’t say anything yet. He didn’t feel like it was time.

“I’m going to give you the crappy ‘don’t hurt him’ spiel but I am going to say that Dan needs someone. He’s very shy and reserved and he needs someone like you to help him. I’m honestly surprised that no one has done anything to him yet. He’s such a sweet Omega and way too many Alpha’s are going to take advantage of that and Dan would be the type to let them. So protect him.” She paused. “Please. For my sake and my brothers sake. Don’t let me or Dan down, okay?”

Phil nodded. “I wouldn’t ever do that to Dan.”

Beth smiled wide. “Good.” She said. “Because I can tell you and Dan have something special between you guys already. I don’t want to see it ruined.”

Phil just smiled at her, even if it was a little forced. She smacked his arm lightly and nodded towards the elevators. “Now let’s go get Dan his diet coke or else we’ll never hear the end of his pouting.”

Phil laughed at that, and followed her down the hallway.

******

When Beth left, he found himself saying goodbye to Dan and escorting Dan back to his room. Dan seemed fine with this, not protesting at how Phil seemed a little too eager to have Dan go back. But in all honesty, Phil was scared.

Phil was scared because everytime he looked at Dan, he felt something resonating deep in his chest. Everytime he thought of Dan, arousal pitted in his stomach. All he had to do with so much as say Dan to himself and suddenly he could smell him. It was all too much and Phil didn’t know what to do in this situation.

As Dan was about to leave the dorm room, Dan suddenly stopped him and asked him to stay for a little bit. Phil was confused as to why but he agreed and found himself inside of Dan’s dorm room, sitting on his bed next to him.

And that’s when Dan began to speak.

“Something is off with Beth.” He said silently. “She’s hiding something from me and I don’t like it.”

Phil knew it was that Beth and her mate were expecting a child but he didn’t want to say that outright to Dan without Beth’s consent about it.

“I’m sure whatever it is is because of good reasonings.” Phil tried to sound positive about it.

Dan shrugged. “Possibly but I don’t know. I don’t like it when secrets are kept from me.”

Phil felt his heart strings tug at Dan’s words and he wanted to reach over and wrap his arms around the Omega in a comforting manner.

So he did. He hesitantly rolled closer to Dan and put his arm around him. Dan stilled, tense. But he soon softened and leaned in closer to Phil’s touch, warmth spreading through them both. “Do you mind this?” Phil asked.

Dan shook his head no and continued to snuggle into Phil’s touch. Phil didn’t know why he instinctively put his arm around Dan other than the fact that his body was telling him that was the right thing.

“I’m tired.” Dan suddenly said. “What time is it?”

Phil pulled out his cell phone and saw the time. “It’s a little after two.”

“Can I take a nap?” Dan asked, staring straight ahead. “I won’t sleep for long.”

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Phil asked, curious about the Omegas response to his cuddling all of a sudden.

“If you don’t mind.” Dan spoke. “It’s really comforting to have your scent here right now. It’s not making me as anxious over Beth anymore.”

So Phil let him sleep, thinking it was cute how his eyelids fluttered shut even though he didn’t need to shut them. He looked over Dan’s soft facial features and he couldn’t help but think such sweet thoughts in his head regarding the Omega.

* * *

As soon as Dan woke up, Phil headed off. He had gotten a text from Devon asking if he could see him tonight and Phil decided that it couldn’t hurt.

So once Dan was comfortable and willing to let Phil go, he headed back to his dorm and waited for Devon to arrive. It wasn’t too much longer before a knock on his door appeared and his door swung open, greeted by the blond who was wearing sweatpants and a tee-shirt.

“Thanks for seeing me tonight.” Devon breathed out.

Phil could tell the Omega was stressed from the way his demeanor was shifting and his breathing was quicken.

“What’s going on?” Phil asked, suddenly sitting up straighter on his bed.

“I just need the comfort of an Alpha.” Devon cried out, suddenly running over to the bed and jumping on it, throwing himself onto Phil. “I don’t even need anything else. Just please hold me for a while and calm me down.”

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked again, worried over Devon and his actions.

Devon shook his head. “I just need to be comforting.” he spoke softly. “Can we just lay here for a while? You just holding me? I just need your comfort and Alpha’s always make me comfortable when I’m upset.”

So Phil held Devon, unaware of any consequences that could occur by him doing so.

And as Devon was about to fall asleep, his body relaxing on top of Phil’s, he took in a deep breath and winced. “You smell like another Omega.”

Phil looked down at Devon, suddenly remembering that Devon wasn’t the one he was after any more. But his body still held the Omega close anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: medical disabilities (blindness). There is also a smut scene featuring a solo!phil.

Monday morning had Phil being bombarded with tons of requests, not only from his residents but from the office of Campus Life as well. He was told that he needed to do another meeting with his residents about alcohol and its effects because t _oo many students were going to the hospital with alcohol poisoning and it’s only been one week since this semester began_.

Phil had to laugh at this. Freshmen were always like this the first week. They all arrive to college, some upperclassman throws a raging party and all the freshman flock there to get the true college experience.

That’s actually how he met Devon. But he’ll get into that some other time.

He had spent all of Sunday night holding Devon as he whimpered and moaned about how horrible his first week of college had been. Phil wanted to listen to him and lend his ear, but he found himself tuning him out and just wanting him to stop voicing his complaints.

Devon left sometime in the middle of the night. Phil had woken up briefly to feel Devon place a kiss on his cheek before leaving. It left Phil scrubbing over his cheek with shirt sleeve. He didn’t even realize he had done that until he had thought about it this morning.

He had gone through his classes unbothered, but then he suddenly had three freshman without their room keys and all of them on opposite sides of the hallway. He fumbled around with his master key, his hands shaking for whatever reasoning, and ended up dropping it in the hallway, causing everyone to stare at him.

Calmly picking up the keys, Phil held them steadily as he approached each freshmans room and unlocked their doors. He let them in one by one and they all thanked him. So that made him feel slightly better.

But there was always something nagging in the back of his head. And he knew exactly what it was which didn’t make him feel any better.

He _reeked_ of Devon.

His entire body just _smelled_ of Devon and it made him nearly sick to his stomach every time he thought about it. He tried showering after he woke up and it didn’t even make a difference. He needed another Omega to put their scent over his but he wasn’t going to just run into another Omega and smother them…

Phil was sat in his room with all of these thoughts running through his head. He was thinking so hard about them that a headache was beginning. He thought of it, and sighing, he figured he would just need to wait until he was with Dan again. Maybe Dan would fall asleep on him again?

And that is when the thought hit him.

_What was that Devon said last night? That he smelled of another Omega? Did he smell like Dan last night?_

He smiled to himself. He actually liked the idea of smelling like Dan. Dan’s scent was so sweet and amazing to him. He loved Dan’s scent way too much for his own good.

Just the thought of his scent was making him aroused.

Laying back on his bed, he slid his laptop off to the side and reached down, palming himself through his jeans. He was beginning to get hard. He needed to relieve himself. Undoing his jeans, he unzipped them and opened the flaps, reaching through the hole in his boxers and taking hold of himself. He stroked a few times, mewling in the soft pleasure before taking himself out.

Now with his dick fully out, he began to stroke himself, thinking in his head how amazing Dan always smelled around him. He wanted Dan here with him, doing this with his own hand. He wanted Dan to touch him, and tell him how big he was. He wanted to know what Dan looked like going down on him. Would Dan’s lips stretch over him like Devon’s did?

He came embarrassingly fast in white streaks over his hand and he blushed to himself. He never used to be like this. He of course used to have wet dreams. But that was part of being an Alpha. He used to have to jerk off a few times a week and it wasn’t anything major. He’d put on a porno and then get off quickly.

But he’s never came to the thought of someone else…not with his own hand anyway.

He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a few tissues, wiping off his hand before his cum decided to dry. He threw the discarded tissues into his trashcan and laid back, tucking himself back into his jeans.

He was ready for a nap now.

But a knock on his door stopped it and he groaned. He just wanted a break but then again _being an RA doesn’t exactly come with breaks_.

Swinging his legs off from his bed, he shuffled over to his door and opened it slowly. On the other side was Ashlee, a big smile on her face.

“Hey! Long time no see?” She said, pushing her way into his room.

“Hey, Ash.” He said. “What’s up?”

“Seeing how everything with finding your mate is going.”

She walked further into his room and plopped down onto his bed. He mentally cringed, hoping that none of his earlier actions were on his comforter.

“Nothings happened yet.” He stated.

“And why not?” She asked, adjusting herself into a more comfortable position on his bed.

“Because it just hasn’t.”

“Well, you still like Dan right?”

“I think so.” Phil responded.

Ashlee responded. “Fine. I’ll answer that one for you. _Yes, Ashlee, I do like Dan. I’m just too chicken-shit to admit it_.”

“Ash…”

“You know it’s true.” She laughed.

Phil rolled his eyes.

“It’s not that.” Phil said. “I’m just nervous that my feelings aren’t…sure yet. We know what happened with Devon.”

Ashlee nodded. “We do know that Phil…but that’s besides the point.” She patted the bed next to her for him to sit down and he carefully took a seat. “Also, you can’t hide it, Phil. I can smell Devon on your bed.”

“He came over last night.” He muttered.

Ashlee groaned. “You need to stop letting Devon get whatever he wants. That’s what got you into this mess of emotions with him in the first place.”

“We didn’t have sex.” Phil said.

“No,” Ashlee said. “But you did let him sleep here.” She paused and sighed. “You’re never going to be able to express your feelings for Dan if you’re still fighting off your feelings for Devon. You know already that Devon only wants you for your body.”

Phil shrugged.

“I’m not saying this to upset you.” Ashlee continued.

“I know.”

“No, you don’t know, Phil.” She said, her voice soft. She reached out and put her hand on Phil’s arm. “But that’s okay. Because you’ll figure it out soon and you’ll see what everyone else is seeing for you, okay?”

Phil sighed, but then a smile a formed on his face.

“Thanks, Ash.” He finally said. “I know I don’t probably sound like I appreciate your pep talks right now. But just know I do appreciate them.”

She drew him into a strong hug and smiled, rubbing his back. “Any time, Phil.”

He pulled away and smiled again at her. She smiled back and chuckled. “When do you have your meeting planned for alcohol awareness?”

Phil groaned. “I completely forgot I had to get one prepared. I’ll send out an email tonight.”

“I have mine planned for tomorrow on the fifth floor lounge. Maybe we can do a co-meeting?”

Phil nodded. “That might actually be a really good plan.”

“Cool. I’ll let campus life know we’re doing a joint meeting.”

Just as Phil was beginning to pull out his phone to send an email to everyone, another knock appeared on his door. He turned to Ashlee and blew out a breath before getting up and padding over to the door.

Opening it slowly, he saw Dan standing there. He had his cane in front of him and his backpack on his shoulders. But he wasn’t dressed for class and he wasn’t wearing his black glasses. But he was smiling. “Hi, Phil!” Dan exclaimed. “I was wondering if we could hang out this afternoon and do like homework or something together?”

Phil turned to Ashlee as she smiled broadly at him and gave him a big thumbs up.

Phil smiled back at Dan. “Yeah, sure. Here, you can come in. We can hang out here.”

Phil watched as Dan slowly moved his way in and Ashlee gathered her backpack and began to head out. “Have a good evening Phil.” She said as she shut the door on her way out.

Dan jumped and gasped, stopping in his tracks. “Was someone in here?”

“Just my friend Ashlee but she has a class to get to anyway.”

Dan nodded. “So I’m not intruding?” He bit his lip.

Phil shook his head instinctively. “No, of course not. You can take a seat on my bed.”

Dan blushed and moved his cane in front of him. “Can you direct me a little bit to it?”

Phil nodded and chuckled, moving forward and taking the opportunity to place his hand on the small of Dan’s back. Dan’s hands reached out and found the soft comforter and he slowly got up on it, turning so he was sitting with his back against the wall. Phil watched as he reached for his backpack and unzipped it, pulling out a tablet.

“Do you need help doing homework?” Phil asked, getting up on the bed next to him, the bed dipping under his wait and Dan slouching slightly because of this.

Dan shrugged, his fingers moving along the edges of his tablet as the screen came to life and he moved his hands over the screen. “Not really. I just need to figure out where my writing app is so I can begin typing my essay.”

“What is the essay on?”

“Some of the basic fundamentals of Law.” Dan said. “But I–” The tablet Dan was holding slipped from his grip and fell onto his lap and he let out a frustrated noise. “I hate this stupid thing! My parents bought it for me because they thought I could get used to just touching and feeling my way around the screen would be better than a laptop but I hate it because I can’t use it!”

Phil reached out and put his hand on Dan’s arm gently. “Here. Can I see the tablet?”

Dan nodded and Phil took it from his hold. He noticed quickly that it was an iPad so he softly looked it over and then spoke to Dan. “Want to know what to do with this?”

Dan nodded quickly.

“Press the home button two times quickly and then Siri will open. Then you can ask Siri to take you to an app, like your writing app. It’ll be so much easier than trying and guessing when you get the app.”

Dan’s face lit up. “Oh my God, Phil, you’re a lifesaver!”

And then Dan’s hands were reaching out, feeling around and Phil didn’t know what was happening until Dan’s arms found Phil’s chest and he wrapped them around his torso. Phil felt as Dan leaned forward and hugged him tight, his body nearly on top of his.

Phil let go of the iPad and allowed for his own arms to find their way around Dan to return the hug.

Phil just let Dan hug him until he was ready to let go. He wasn’t going to pull away. Dan finally felt like he was comfortable enough to pull back. And he did, eventually.

Phil looked at Dan who was blushing in front of him.

“Did I make you uncomfortable?” He asked.

Phil shook his head. “No…no you didn’t.”

Dan smiled and Phil found himself wanting to hug Dan again and hold him.

But he held off.

Soon enough, long after the hug and Dan discovering the new way to use his iPad, Phil had saw how Dan appeared to be getting tired. He wasn’t concentrating on anything anymore and his eyes were beginning to droop. Phil knew that wasn’t from his condition.

So Phil took a shot in the dark.

“Hey Dan, do you want to take a nap?”

Dan turned to his voice and sighed. “Do you mind? I got really tired suddenly.”

“No, I don’t mind.”

“Do you want me to go back to my room or…?”

“No,” Phil said quickly, “Come here.”

Dan crawled over to Phil, feeling his way for him before dropping down next to him. Phil allowed for himself to wrap his arms around him and Dan instinctively became close with the Alpha.

Phil watched as Dan’s eyelids drooped like before the Omega softened into him, his arm reaching out and around Phil’s torso. Phil just let the Omega next to him sleep as he watched with careful content and protection.

He wanted nothing more than to just scoop him up and never let him leave.

Maybe this was the beginning of him realizing Dan was more to him than what he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Phil remembers this exact time the year before. His classes were beginning to pick up and he was already bombarded with a calendar full of due dates and homework. This year was no different.

It had been nearly two weeks since Dan fell asleep in his arms and Phil can admit that no progress has been made between them. But he knows that there is something going on inside Dan’s head. Dan’s body language has changed around him and Phil could have sworn the other day when they were hanging out again that Dan wanted to grab his hand and lean into him again.

Phil is scared of the feelings between them though. He didn’t want to get mixed up in another relationship just because of his past with Devon. But part of him is drawing into Dan, wanting Dan all to himself and never wanting him to leave.

But Phil didn’t want Dan to know that just yet.

Even as he and Dan walked with linked arms to the plaza off campus where Phil was going to buy Dan a real pizza and not just the frozen kind the cafeteria serves them. When he had asked Dan to lunch this morning after meeting up together briefly in the elevator, he got happiness at the blush that spread through Dan’s cheeks before he answered.

And now, they’re almost there and Phil is loving the way Dan’s arm squeezed his as they walked slowly to make sure Dan didn’t trip and fall. Phil had to admit he was kind of a shit guide and being clumsy himself didn’t help. But it didn’t seem like Dan minded. He just laughed it off.

As Phil opened the door for them and they walked in, they were first bombarded with the scent of coffee from the Dunkin Donuts that was in front of them. But then Phil hung a right and took them to the pizza shop where he guided Dan to a seat.

But as they were almost to a booth, a sudden grip on Phil’s arm stopped him. It was coming from the opposite arm that Dan was holding so he was confused as to who it was until he turned his head.

A mop of blonde hair came into his view.

Devon.

“Hey guys!” Devon announced cheerily. “What are you two doing here?”

Phil gritted his teeth, not wanting Dan to be associated with Devon in any way. Over the past week, his entire body just hated Devon. He’s ignored all of his texts and pleas. Devon even came to his dorm room and asked for favors with which Phil refused.

“Dan and I are getting lunch?”

“Phil?” Dan’s timid voice broke through. “Who is that?”

“No one.” Phil snapped.

“What the fuck do you mean no one?” Devon shouted. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

Phil’s blood boiled through this veins and he let go of Dan momentarily, his hands gesticulating madly in front of him. “Leave me–us–alone!” He belted out, his Alpha voice shining through enough that Devon immediately cowered where he stood. And the whimpering next to him made him turn his head and see a very upset and distraught Dan who was whimpering, his lips shaking.

Phil let out a breath and smoothed back his hair in frustration. “You need to leave.” He said point blank to Devon.

Devon shook his head and took in a shuddering breath. “We had so much together and you’re going to throw it away from him?” He asked, his finger pointing to Dan.

“You threw it away long ago and I was stupid enough to keep letting you in.” Phil stated.

Devon let out a forced breath. He furiously wiped his cheeks before turning on his heels and stomping out of the door, back outside. Phil stood there, in the wake of the fight that had just occurred, unsure of what to do.

He’s never had to use his Alpha voice before and it just happened.

It happened and he scared everyone, including Dan.

Oh, yeah, Dan!

He quickly turned and looked at Dan, who was staring at the ground, his shoulders drooped and his body language sad. “Dan?” Phil asked. “What’s wrong?”

Dan didn’t look up. He just spoke softly. “You really scared me.”

“I’m sorry.” Phil immediately answered. “What I said wasn’t meant for you. You shouldn’t have had to hear that.”

“Can you explain it to me later?” Dan asked. “I don’t like secrets.”

“I know, baby.” Phil winced at the slip of the pet name. He didn’t even know where it came from but it happened so naturally. He reached out and touched Dan’s arm. “Do you still want pizza?”

Dan didn’t answer for a moment. But then his little head bob told Phil he still wanted food. So Phil moved Dan to a seat in a booth and got in line to grab a small pizza for the both of them to eat.

Throughout lunch, Dan remained quiet. His unseeing gaze was fixed on the table and he showed no signs of moving it. Multiple times, Phil had the urge to move onto Dan’s side of the booth and just hold him until he calmed down. He knew Dan felt better when an Alpha touched his skin and held him.

But he knew that would have to be for later. And only if Dan wanted to. He didn’t know how Dan felt about him quite yet.

They finished their lunch in quiet but when they left, Dan took Phil’s arm again and they went back to the dorm building.

When they got to their floor, and began walking through the hallway, Phil stopped and asked him if he wanted to come back to his dorm room for a while and talk and Dan agreed. It surprised Phil that Dan wanted to go back with him after how scared he got. But he was glad.

It meant the Omega wasn’t totally afraid of him.

Phil unlocked the door to his room and brought Dan over to his bed where they both sat down and relaxed onto the stiff mattress. Dan took off his jacket in the process and let it slide to the floor as Phil removed his sweatshirt. As Phil laid back, Dan laid back too and cuddled next to him, which surprised Phil once again.

But then Dan spoke.

“Was that guy your boyfriend?” His voice was shy and timid. Unsure.

“No.” Phil said. “He was an ex.”

“An ex-boyfriend?” Dan asked.

“Yeah.”

“What was his name?” Phil smiled at Dan’s curiosity. He normally would have been annoyed at the prodding but with Dan, he was okay with it.

“His name was Devon.”

Dan’s hand came up and rested onto Phil’s shoulder.

“How long were you guys together?”

Phil sighed. “I’ll just tell you the whole story. But I warn you it’s kind of long.”

* * *

_Phil didn’t want to be at this party. Okay, that was a total and complete lie. Of course he wanted to be at this upperclassman party, but he never expected himself to be invited. He guessed it paid off to have a roommate who was on the soccer team. And he was even more lucky that the party was at the soccer house tonight._

_It was his first college party. He knew it was probably gonna be a mistake but he felt like if he didn’t go, he would have regretted it in the end. He didn’t want to be seen as one of the prude freshman who never let loose or have fun._

_But as of right now, he wasn’t totally having fun. He didn’t know anyone here and everyone was packaged in like sardines. He didn’t even know where to go or where anything led to._

_He saw a staircase in front of him, but it was lined with students making out on every step, some of them going further on a few of the steps. And to his side, he had a tell jock pushing a red cup to his hand. “Dude. You need to have a drink man. Your hand is empty!”_

_Phil took the drink and looked down at the weird colored liquor. He slowly lifted it to his lips and tasted. It was disgusting and strong. He coughed and sputtered, the taste wetting his lips. He didn’t like this._

_Okay, maybe this was a mistake._

_Phil left the cup somewhere on a mantle piece as he walked through the living room and somehow ended up in a less crowded kitchen with jocks pouring various liquor bottles into a giant punch bowl._

_Okay, that spells disaster pretty quickly. But he grabbed a cup of it anyway from a way too drunk jock that sloshed it down his front in process. Good thing he was wearing his black shirt._

_Taking a sip, this drink much more appealing, he found himself wandering outside to the back of the house. His legs were just moving on his own. He made it to an open area and sat down, the loud music pumping outside through the ground and the lights from inside shining out._

_He was tapping his foot on the grass when a blond male came up to him, his head bouncing of curls and his green eyes staring at Phil. He was cute. He was extremely cute. And as Phil took an intake of breath, he noticed that the male was an Omega and his scent was delicious._

_“Hi there.” The boy said, sitting down next to Phil with his own cup. “My name is Devon.”_

_Phil looked at him and smiled. “I’m Phil.”_

_“Any reason you’re out here all alone?” Devon asked._

_“I just don’t know what to do here.” Phil said with a laugh. “I’m a freshman.”_

_Devon chuckled. “Same. But don’t tell anyone else that.”_

_“What major are you?” Phil asked._

_“I’m a political science major. I wanna become the first Omega lawyer in this town.” Phil smiled at that. That was such a great accomplishment._

_Phil went over his major with Devon as they both sat and just stared ahead at the party going on. He didn’t know what to expect when he left with Devon that night. He didn’t expect for him to lose his virginity to him in his dorm room as Devon took control. He didn’t expect for them to become an item–to begin dating._

_He didn’t expect for Devon to go off his heat suppressants and begin going through heats. He didn’t expect himself to be so intrigued at Devon being his mate that he went off from his pills too. He didn’t expect to share a rut and heat with Devon as he locked inside of him, his knot swelling for the first time ever as he bit deep into Devon’s mating gland. And he definitely didn’t expect for Devon’s body to never heal because Devon never felt the same._

_But Phil didn’t know that when he took Devon’s hand and showed him his dorm room at three am on a Friday night after drinking a little too much at the soccer house._

* * *

Phil finished the story and looked down at Dan who was tense.

“Do you still care about him?” Dan asked.

Phil shook his head. “I did. But I’ve got someone else on my mind now.”

Dan blushed and curled in closer to Phil. Then his smile faltered and he managed to look up–almost–directly at Phil. “So does that mean you’re not a virgin?” He asked.

Phil was taken aback at the question but he figured if he and Dan were actually soulmates, like his body was beginning to sense more and more every day, that they needed to talk about this with each other.

Phil nodded. “Yes, I’m not a virgin.”

Dan sighed. “I am.” He said. “I’m a virgin because Omegas are supposed to be pure when they meet their mates.”

“I know that.” Phil said, his arm tightening along with his jeans at the sudden arousal he was feeling. Stupid Alpha hormones.

“I hope that I don’t disappoint my mate with my inexperience. I’ve never even kissed someone before.”

“Yeah?” Phil asked.

Dan nodded. “Yeah.”

“Do you–”

Phil’s voice got caught in his throat as Dan lunged forward and his lips landed somewhere on the corner of Phil’s mouth and his cheek. He chuckled softly as he reached his hands out and moved Dan’s head so their lips were connected.

His body was screaming at him how right this was. This was his mate. He knew this now. Everything about this was exactly what he needed. And oh God, he never wanted to stop.

Their lips moved together in sync before Phil pulled away and smiled at Dan, although Dan couldn’t see it.

“Did you feel that?” Dan asked.

“I did.”

“What does that mean?”

“I think we’ll know soon enough.”

Dan smiled at Phil and rested his head back to Phil’s chest. Phil reached down and threaded their fingers together as their hands rested in each others.

This was perfect to Phil. The inner need inside of him to find his mate was suddenly being unleashed but also quenched. As he looked down at the blushing curly hair boy on his chest, his heartbeat sped up.

_Yeah. Dan was definitely his mate_ **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his is just a PSA to make sure all of my viewers know this: never take a drink from someone at a party! Make sure to either bring your own or drink from an unopened bottle. If you leave your drink somewhere, do not pick it back up. Leave it and get a new drink! This is just general knowledge that I want to spread because no one deserves to have their drink drugged! Also, never mix liquors together (i.e beer and wine). It will get you drunk faster but it can also lead to serious implications! This is just in reference to a certain middle section of this chapter but I want everyone to know this! Happy reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of sex and Alpha/Omega dynamics such as heats and ruts. Medical disabilities (Blindness). 
> 
> Slightly shorter chapter because next chapter is family weekend and meeting the families and a bunch of super cool stuff! :D

“There is a lot of things that I’m scared of.” Dan suddenly said as he laid next to Phil. “And I don’t know if it’s because I’ve never experienced them or that my mind is making it so hard for me to process it happening to me.” 

Phil, at the time, had no idea what Dan was referring to. But he let Dan continue as he began just spewing out words in never ending streams. 

“Like, colors for example.” He began. “I have no idea what a ‘color’ is? How does one to describe to me what blue looks like, or black? People say I wear black alot but I don’t know. I could be dressed in something and never know the color. The other day, I wore white pants and Beth told me that my underwear could be seen through them because they were pink. But how was I to know that? I would have went my entire day not knowing that.” 

Dan paused for a moment to catch a breath before continuing. 

“And then, people tell me how my face is flushed red. But what is red? What color is my face? I also apparently have brown eyes and brown hair. But all I know is that it means they’re dark. But what is dark? What is the difference between light and dark? I just...I don’t get it because I’ve never seen it and that scares me.” 

“It’s okay to be scared of something.” Phil said when Dan was done. “It’s always valid to be afraid.” 

“But the thing is that I’m afraid of things that I shouldn’t be afraid of. Like, who the fuck is afraid of a color?” 

“I’m sure you’re not the only one.” Phil said, hoping to give Dan some positivity. 

Dan just shrugged. 

“And how is one afraid of sex?” 

Phil turned his head to look at the blushing male. “What do you mean?” 

Dan sighed. “I’m really scared of sex. And--and I don’t even--I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. This is embarrassing.” 

“It’s not embarrassing.” Phil said. “But maybe talking it out with someone who has had sex will make you feel better about it? I don’t know how much you want to discuss with me though.” 

“Well, that’s the thing too.” Dan said. “My sister told me a while ago that I’d know when I met my soulmate because my hormones would become weird and I’ll start smelling more of them whenever I’m around them...and I met you and...I really trust you.” 

Phil smiled at him. “Are you insisting that you think we’re soulmates?” 

Dan blushed even redder. “I don’t know. Kind of.” 

“Well,” Phil said leaning forward, pressing his hand gently on Dan’s hot flesh, “I think we are too.” 

Dan’s lips curled into a smile as Phil leaned forward, kissing him gently again. It was all completely innocent. Their lips moving over each other. Despite Dan being inexperienced, he still was a great kisser in Phil’s opinion. Phil continued the innocent kiss before taking a chance and licking over Dan’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dan’s face scrunched up and Phil decided that he wasn’t ready for that yet. So he didn’t do anything more. He pressed down a little bit more into the kiss before disconnecting them. 

“I wish I could see what you looked like.” Dan said. “I keep imagining you in my head but I’m scared my image is wrong.” 

“That’s kind of amazing that you can paint a mental picture of me.” Phil said. 

Dan shrugged. “Maybe it’s because my body knows you’re my soulmate.” 

“Maybe.” Phil said. But then he got thinking. He wanted Dan to talk to him about his fears. Phil knew that mates were going to have to have sex eventually. Heats and ruts would need to be shared if they were to complete the mating bond. And plus, if they ever wanted babies, Dan would need to open up himself to bear them.  _ Why was he thinking of that? He didn’t even know what was going to happen between them and now he’s thinking of impregnating Dan.  _

“But let’s discuss you for a moment. Why does sex scare you?” 

Dan shrugged again. “I don’t know. I think it all comes down to the idea that I don’t know what sex really is. Like, of course I know it’s intimate and it’s--well--sex. But what does it entail?” 

Phil blushed. He felt like he was about to give a sex-ed lesson to a pre-pubescent teenager in a Health Class. 

“Like, I know what happens during sex. But does it hurt? What does it feel like? Can you describe it?” 

Phil laid back and let himself think it over in his head. He’s only had sex with one person so he didn’t have too much experience but he knew some basics. 

“It’s...it can be incredible. Peak pleasure and euphoria at it’s climax.” 

“Does it hurt?” 

“Define hurt?” 

Dan blushed and hid his face in Phil’s neck. “Does it hurt when someone...puts their dick inside you?” 

Phil chuckled. “I don’t know if it hurts because I’ve always been on the giving end. But I don’t want to lie. I think it does hurt a little. And I learned when I was younger that Omega’s always hurt a little bit more when they’re virgins because of their body accommodating the Alpha size for the first time.” 

Dan’s breathing heightened against Phil’s neck, making his skin damp. “So it is going to hurt me.” 

“But I’d take such amazing care of you.” Phil doesn’t know why he uses himself as a way to help Dan out. He didn't know if Dan would ever sleep with him or mate with him. He kind of figured he would given that Dan already told him he thought they were soulmates which was exactly Phil’s own thoughts. “I’d make sure you never were pain. Just pleasure.” 

Dan smiled into Phil’s neck. But then Phil felt it quickly fall. 

Dan picked his neck up from Phil’s neck and looked towards Phil’s general direction. His expression was now completely serious. “I’ve been leaking slick for a few days now.” He said softly. “I woke up one morning with sheets soaked and I didn’t know what it was. I called Beth immediately and she came over. She told me instantly that it was slick. It terrified me…” 

Phil felt his breath catch in his throat. 

“That was the day that I told you that I thought my pills weren’t working.” Dan paused. “But then it stopped and now it’s starting again. And I think I’m going to go into heat soon. My hormones are weird. I have to shower often because my skin is flushed. You can probably feel it. I keep having wet dreams at night and I often need release. I...I think it’s coming soon and I don’t know what to do.” 

Phil rubbed his hand over Dan’s back. “What do you think you want to do?” 

“I want help when I go through it.” Dan bit his lip. “Do you think you could help me?” 

Phil took a deep inhale of air. He let it out slowly. “Dan...if I smell your heat, I won’t be able to control myself. My alpha instincts will take over and I’m going to need to take you.” 

“Then I give you permission to!” Dan said confidently--even though his lip was trembling. 

“Dan,” Phil said again. “You don’t want that. You don’t want to have you first heat taken by an Alpha who can’t control themselves. I’d love to help you, but I’m afraid of what I’d do. My body and mind will become intoxicated by your heat. I can hurt you.” 

Phil watched as Dan’s eyes glazed over, something he had never seen before, and then tears run down his cheeks. Phil immediately pulled Dan to him and held him. “Then what do I do?” He cried. “What do I do?’ 

“Well,” Phil said, “We can do a few things. I can buy you toys and you can go through it on your own. Or...we can do something prior to your heat so you’ll know what it feels like?” 

“But then I won’t be pure for my mating.” Dan spoke. 

“I don’t care about Dan.” Phil said, running his hand over Dan’s hair, pulling gently on the curls. “When we mate, I won’t care that there is no blood. I’ll just want you.” 

Dan’s body tensed but then relaxed almost simultaneously. “Are you suggesting we have sex?” 

“Well, it doesn’t have to be like that.” Phil said. “We can just be like how we are know and if something happens, then it happens. And if we happen to not do anything before your heat, then I’ll buy you toys and we’ll get through this.” 

“But I’ll want you during my heat.” Dan said. “I know I will.” 

“Then we’ll figure it out.” Phil said. “Soon.” 

Phil paused and leaned down, kissing the top of Dan’s head. 

“Let’s just relax right now. We don’t have to discuss anything else right now.” 

Dan nodded against him and shut his eyes. Phil watched as Dan’s breathing evened out. He might not be asleep, but his body was completed relaxed against an Alpha and that’s all Phil wanted from Dan. He wanted for Dan to never be hurt and never be tense. 

He just wanted to hold Dan forever. 

The next morning, Phil was surprised to wake up and see Dan still sleeping beside him. He didn’t remember ever falling asleep. All he remembered was just talking with Dan and then them telling stories of their families. 

And as they were talking, it reminded Phil that fall break was next week and that also meant Family Weekend was soon. Which also meant his family would want to come to campus that weekend to do every. single. event. But that also meant he could introduce them to Dan. 

Dan said he’d tell Beth about it. Apparently he just has Beth as a sibling and then his parents, much like Phil did with just his older brother. When Phil asked him if Dan was going to invite his family, Dan sighed, and said that he didn’t know if his family would come. 

But then as they were sitting in Phil’s room, Dan’s iPad went off and began reading to him a text message from Beth that said that their parents were definitely going to come. 

So now, Phil looked over to Dan and smiled slightly. He was going to meet Dan’s parents...and that was actually kind of exciting to him. 

In a weird way. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: medical disabilities (blindness). Derogatory remark towards Dan. And protective father tendencies that some may see as abusive but I promise it’s not! 
> 
> Part 1 of Family Weekend. If you don’t know, some colleges have what’s called a family weekend (or mine does anyway). Its a way for the college to show the families how great of a school it is by having many activities that are free and it has like cotton candy, a band, bounce houses, and such. it’s super fun! 
> 
> Also, I got a beta for this fic who just happens to be my friend Kaiya ( @flyingstarshowell ) when she gets around to editing it! :)

The RA office in their residence building was a small room with windows. Phil hated behind down there alone because he felt like he was in an prison cell by sitting in there. When he was on duty, he just chilled in his room and only came down when he wanted to use the printer.

But today was different.

He was crowded in the RA office with both Ashlee and Louise as they typed on their laptops, trying to get together the RA schedule for who was on duty for Family Weekend this weekend...Louise wasn’t even an RA but they needed the extra help.

Phil’s mind has been preoccupied with Dan lately. This is actually one of the few times where they haven’t been together this week. Dan has been sleeping in Phil’s room every night with him and Phil loved it. He didn’t mind the way that Dan’s body starfished over his as he slept. And he certainly didn’t mind the cuddly nature of him as they were about to fall asleep.

“Phil, your mind is wandering again.” Louise waved her hand in front of his eyes to get his attention.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Ashlee and Louise both rolled their eyes. “I just asked you if you could cover the first shift with Jarrod. My parents are flying in at that time and I have to be at the airport to pick them up.”

“What’s the time?” Phil asked Ashlee.

She sighed. “From nine to eleven.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine.” Phil responds, pulling out his phone to put the reminder and set the alarm for in the morning.

“You’re acting really strange.” Ashlee commented, shutting her laptop down for a moment. “What’s going on?”

Phil looked up from his phone and couldn’t help but feel a smile break out on his lips. “Dan’s my mate.”

Ashlee and Louise’s faces lit up as they tried to contain their excitement in what Phil had told them. Ashlee claps her hands together and scooches to the end of her seat. “Well? Details?”

“There isn’t much to tell.” Phil said with a chuckle. “He’s my mate. We both told each other that we knew that.”

“Have you guys done anything yet?” Ashlee asked, egging him on for more and more details.

“We’ve kissed.” Phil said and both Ashlee and Louise squealed. “But nothing else. He spends the night in my room every night and we get ready for class together.”

Louise sat back on the couch she was seated on and sighed. “That literally sounds so sweet. I love it.”

Phil smiled at them both just as his phone went off. He picked it out of his pocket and looked over the message. It was a voice message from Dan. He always sent voice messages because it was easier for him.

“Can I play the voice message from him?” Phil asked and both Ashlee and Louise nodded quickly.

Phil unlocked his phone and opened the message, pressing play.

Dan: Are you in your room?

Phil quickly did a voice message back saying he was in the RA office on the first floor. He slid his phone back and waited for Dan’s reply.

“He seems clingy.” Louise spoke. “Nothing wrong with that though. Omegas are always clingy.” She turned to Ashlee. “No offense, dear.”

Ashlee sighed and chuckled. “Sadly none taken.”

“What about Devon?” Louise said next. “Are you still speaking with him?”

Phil sighed. He was texting Devon this morning but he knew it was purely just in a friendly way. He had no intentions of ever leaving Dan for Devon. There was no way. Dan, in the short month that he’s known him, has become so important to him.

“A little…”

“Phil, stop.” Ashlee reprimanded. “Why are you talking with him?”

Phil sputtered before finally coming up with a decent answer. “Because he was a major part of my life and he’s being nice right now.”

“Does he know about Dan?” Louise asked.

Phil nodded. “I mention Dan all the time. And in case you’ve forgotten, Devon was the one to tell me first that Dan was my mate.”

Ashlee rolled her eyes. “You need to stop giving in to Devon, Phil.”

“Everything is under control.”

There was suddenly a timid knock on the RA office door and all three of them looked up to see Dan standing there. He was wearing a pair of bright red plaid pajama pants and a black hoodie that was a little disheveled. Phil immediately stood up and walked over to him. “Hey, come here.”

Dan blushed and walked over to Phil’s arms that were spread open. Phil engulfed him into a tight hug and kissed his cheek gently before moving him into the office. There wasn’t another chair in the office, so he made quick work of deciding where he was going to have Dan sit.

So he quickly sat down and pulled Dan on his lap. “Phil, am I on your lap?” Dan asked with a chuckle.

Phil smiled. “Yeah you are.”

“You don’t mind?”

Phil shook his head and leaned in, kissing his shoulder through the fabric. “Nope.”

“Hi Dan!” Ashlee suddenly interrupted.

Dan furrowed his brows. “You sound familiar.” He said. “Are you in my History class?”

Ashlee smiled and nodded. “Yes, my name is Ashlee. I sit a few seats down from you.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you!” Louise chimed in next. “Phil talks about you all the time.” She paused and quickly added. “My name is Louise.”

“Phil talks about me all the time?” Dan asked.

“Literally all the time.” Both Ashlee and Louise responded simultaneously.

“Are you guys busy?” Dan asked. Phil tightened his arms around his waist as Dan leaned back and got comfortable. “I can leave.”

“Nah, you’re no bother.” Ashlee said. “We were just doing a schedule for family weekend. Hope you don’t mind Phil working the early shift tomorrow.”

* * *

Phil hated the early shift he had to do. He wasn’t a morning person to begin with so having to wake up at eight in order to go sit for two hours was not ideal. And worse yet, Dan looked so peaceful sleeping beside him but because of his heightened hearing, he heard when Phil woke up and he woke up himself. And then Phil felt bad so he told Dan to sleep as long as wanted to in his bed and he’d come back to wake him up at eleven.

But currently, he was sat downstairs in front of the door with this other RA named Jarrod that he’s never even met before.

And to say he’s slightly miserable is an understatement.

Jarrod hasn’t said a single word to him and whenever a family shows up to sign in and pick up their student for the day, Jarrod always takes over and doesn't let Phil get a word in. But jokes on Jarrod because Phil had just received a messy text from Dan saying he wanted to come down and sit with him so Dan was on his way down.

In front of him, a family pushed through the doors and Phil braced himself to speak first instead of Jarrod. So as soon as the door was open, he spoke, beating Jarrod by a couple of seconds. “Hello, and welcome to Family Weekend! You can sign in on this piece of paper with your students name and their room number and we’ll give you your information packet!”

The family quickly signed in. They consisted of a mom and dad and a young boy. And as soon as the family was done signing in and they took the packet, the young boy ran around the table and Phil heard an oomph.

He quickly turned, along with Jarrod and noticed Dan standing there, having just exited the elevator and slowly making his way over to Phil. The dad of the boy immediately spoke. “You need to watch where you’re going Omega! Mind your place!”

Phil stood up, his Alpha ego unleashing as he rushed over to his mate and grabbed him, holding him close as Dan nearly broke down. “What are you doing? This is my mate and he’s blind!” Phil shouted. “He can’t see where he’s going. What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Phil…” Dan whimpered.

“I know, Dan.” Phil whispered. “Let’s go and sit down okay?”

The father, clearly red faced and embarrassed now, stepped onto the elevator at the same time that the mom began yelling at him. Phil didn’t like doing that but something snapped inside of him to hear Dan being degregrated like that. Dan was more than just an Omega.

As they sat, Phil kept holding Dan and caressing him, making him feel better.

In the time that Dan got there and his shift ended, there was only one more family that signed in. Once the shift was done, Phil took Dan back to his room where they both took a nap and cuddled until Dan’s family arrived.

* * *

Phil left Dan to be alone with his family for a while as he texted Ashlee to ask how Family Weekend was set up this year since she was on the student government board. Apparently they had a mini carnival planned with bounce houses, cotton candy and sno-cones, and caricatures.

And that was just today. Tomorrow they would have a casino night where you could win real money and even put tickets in to baskets to win. So he thought he would take Dan to get cotton candy and such today, rather than taking him to the casino night tomorrow.

His family was arriving tomorrow, which was a shock to Phil because his family normally always arrived the day before. But because of his dad's work schedule, they had no choice so Phil figured that it would be spending Saturday with Dan’s family.

But he learned pretty quickly that was going to be easier said than done.

He had left Dan alone to do things with his family for a few hours and was on his way to make a surprise appearance when he heard the conversation of Dan and his family outside of Dan’s dorm door. And this is how the conversation went.

“I have a mate.”

“A mate?!”

“Yes, and his name is Phil.”

“How dare you find a mate already? What kind of an Omega are you?”

“It happened by accident! I didn’t go actively looking for him.”

“What is his name again?”

“Phil.”

“Phil who?”

“Phil...Lester!”

“Have you slept with him? Are you impure now?”

“No, we haven’t done anything.”

“You smell just like an Alpha.”

“Because I’m always with him. That’s all I swear!”

And that would be how Phil is currently stood outside of the dorm room, his eyes bugging out of his head, and his hand poised ready to knock. But now he was having horrid second feelings on this.

_Oh no. This was not going to be a good introduction._

But something inside of Phil’s mind told him to knock anyway. Dan’s family was probably just super protective of him and that was okay and understandable. So he just needed to go in and assert and Alpha dominance!

He knocked on the door and the door whipped open and suddenly, Phil felt like saying “oops, wrong room!” But instead, he took a small breath and squeaked out. “Hi. I’m Phil.”

And now the wind is out of his lungs and he’s struggling to breathe. But that’s all okay because both Beth and Dan are looking at him with smiles at his face as they looked out the door. And that’s all that mattered.

He had the support of Dan and Beth and he knew that Dan really wanted to be with him.

It was time for him to be an Alpha and step up to Dan’s father, show him that he was Alpha enough for his Omega son!

“Are you the filthy Alpha who’s been touching my son?”

And there all of that confidence goes right out the window.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: medical disabilities (blindness). Derogatory remarks. Smut. Angst (definitely some hurt and then comfort though). 
> 
> I fucked up and posted this early on Tumblr by accident so you get an early chapter as well! Also, if any commentary is left in this version, let me know please and blame my beta Kaiya ;)

Seeing Dan attempt to eat cotton candy was something so hilarious to Phil; he didn’t know why. Maybe it because the top of his nose kept getting grains of blue sugar from him trying to bite it? Or maybe it was because the blue sugar was dying his lips blue? Either way, Phil thought it was adorable. And when they shared quick kisses, he could taste the blue raspberry flavoring on his lips.

But Dan’s blue lips could also be because he had rushed out of his room and left his family to be with Phil. It was definitely something that Phil won’t ever forget.

The way Dan’s Alpha father towered over him and made him feel so small. The way he basically told Phil he’d rip his dick off if he did anything to hurt Dan.  The way he even mentioned how if he touched Dan sexually, he was going to be a goner.

It terrified Phil. 

But Dan had no trouble continuing to show his clingy affection towards Phil.

In the quick work of leaving his parent’s behind, he never grabbed a jacket. Phil had asked him if he wanted to borrow his but Dan told him he’d be fine and wouldn’t need one. But Phil couldn’t help but notice Dan shaking and trembling as they stood longer and longer in the quad along with all of the other students. 

“Are you sure you don’t want a jacket?” Phil asked. “We can go back to my dorm and get one?”

Dan shook his head again, ripping off a piece of cotton candy and bringing it up to his lips, letting it dissolve. “I’m okay.”

“Baby, you’re shaking.” Phil cooed. “You’re cold.”

They were sitting in a set of lawn chairs, facing each other, as Dan’s legs rested on Phil’s in front of him. “I’m okay.” he mumbled.  

“Here.” Phil said, unzipping his own black sweatshirt and shrugging it off from his shoulders. He swung it off and got Dan’s attention. “Take my sweatshirt.”

“I can’t do that.” Dan answered. 

“I’m insisting.” Phil said. “Here, hand me the cotton candy for a moment and you put my sweatshirt on.”

Dan didn’t argue this time and Phil took the cotton candy in his hands. He watched as Dan slowly put his sweatshirt on and curled into the fabric, smelling it and cuddling into it. “Thank you, Phil.”

“Anything to keep you comfortable.”

They continued to sit in the chairs until Dan finished his cotton candy and then they decided to head off to see what other events were going on. Phil guided Dan by keeping his arm around his lower back.

But at one moment, he let Dan walk ahead of him and he took in the sight that Dan was in a black sweatshirt, standing tall in front of him. And suddenly his dream about his mate was becoming so clear. And it was clear in the fact that this was definitely his mate in front of him.

He was so so sure about it.

He quickly caught up to Dan and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and kissing him as Dan laughed and giggled. Everyone around them stared but Phil didn’t care. Dan was his mate… Dan was his mate. There wasn’t anything else to say about it.

As they headed back to the dorm room, Phil couldn’t help but feel a little bit better knowing that Dan’s family was gone. But that still didn’t dissipate the uneasiness that he felt knowing how disapproving Dan’s family was towards him.

Hopefully his parents would be better when they show up tomorrow morning.

* * *

 

“You sure you want to spend the night?” Phil asked once more as he was getting ready to turn the light off so they could sleep.

Dan was already laying in his bed, wrapped up in blankets and looking just as peaceful as ever. Phil was nervous that his father's words had made Dan nervous or scared to be around him, but he was showing the exact opposite as the day went on.

“Yeah, I feel safe here.”

“Are you sure?” Phil asked again as he shut the light off and made his way back to the bed. He opened the blankets up and climbed inside of them just as Dan made grabby hands and pulled him close, kissing him on the cheek but clearly aiming for the lips. Phil adjusted his face so he was able to kiss Dan.

The kiss grew in intensity and heat quite quickly, catching Phil off guard. ) Dan’s hand was wandering up Phil’s cheek into his hair and pulling. He kissed with fever and Phil could feel the growing arousal that was not only in his own pajama pants, but also pressing into his thigh from Dan’s as well.

His body reacted. He wanted to grab Dan, push him on his back, rip his pants off, and take him. But he couldn’t. His body was yelling at him to do it but his mind was yelling not to. He could feel Dan’s hands wandering down his stomach and towards his waistband and he pulled away from the kiss.

“Dan, what are you doing?”

“I… I was gonna touch you.”

“Touch me?” Phil asked with a smirk.

“Yeah...well… only if you wanted me to.”

“Dan, of course I’d love for you to touch me.” Phil paused. “But I can’t take your purity yet.”

Dan let out a loud exasperated sigh and his face flushed. “Everyone in my life makes decisions for me. I just want to make a decision for myself one time.”

“I’m not saying you can’t,” Phil recanted. “But I made the promise to your dad and…”

“Fuck what my dad thinks.” Dan exclaimed. “I want to do what I want to and not have someone else making the decisions for me. So if I say I’m ready to have sex, let’s have sex.”

Dan leaned forward and quickly kissed Phil, their lips connecting perfectly. Phil relaxed into the kiss and let it happen, but he stopped it when it began to show signs of becoming heated.

“Do you still want to touch me?” Phil asked, heat curling through his skin and his voice husky.

Dan nodded. “I want to do it. I don’t know if I’ll be any good but I want to try!” 

“Okay, here, I’ll guide your hand.” Phil took hold of Dan’s hand and led it to the waistband of his pants. He gently guided it underneath the fabric and let Dan’s hand touch his half hard cock.

Dan gasped and retracted his hand from his skin and Phil chuckled. “It’s so big.”

Phil felt his ego fly through the window. Nothing felt better than to have an Omega compliment his size. He knew he was big, but hearing it from someone else always helped him. “Yeah? Bigger than you ever felt?”

Dan nodded. “A lot bigger than mine.”

“Why don’t you stroke it a little bit more?” Phil asked. “Like you would yourself.”

Dan slowly and carefully moved his hand, stroking Phil. Phil let out a soft moan, reaching out and pulling Dan close to him as he kissed his cheek and neck over and over again. In a normal sense, hand jobs didn’t do much for him, but the fact that it was Dan was making it better. And he came hot and heavy over Dan’s hand with minimal effort from Dan.

Dan gasped and yanked his hand away, and Phil chuckled as he turned and reached for the tissues from his desk. He wiped off Dan’s hand and then wiped himself off before he threw the tissue in the trash. “You did a lot.” Dan said with a laugh.

“It’s an Alpha thing.” Phil muttered, his body sedated and calm now. He was ready to sleep. “Do you need me to help you?”

Dan shook his head and blushed. “I kind of already did.”

“Do you need a tissue?”

Dan nodded and Phil rolled around again to grab another tissue. He watched as Dan carefully cleaned himself off before sloppily handing him the tissue. Phil threw it away, ignoring the urge that it was from his Omega on that tissue.

He grabbed and held him close, kissing over the spot on his neck where his mating gland would be. He couldn’t help but let his urge finally happen where he could break into it and mate with him. When he did that with Devon, it had felt so good. Like letting an animal break free from a cage and just run. And he could see where this time would feel so so much better.

He fell asleep while smelling the scent of Dan and how absolutely strong it was in his nostrils. It made him comfortable.

* * *

 

Phil had almost completely forgotten how embarrassing his mother was until she arrived at his dorm and began messing with his hair. She kept licking her finger to push down his stray ends and he felt like a little kid going to school. 

And his older brother Martyn was no different with his prodding about personal questions like when was the last time you got laid little bro? _Well, Martyn, to answer your question, I got a hand job last night so take that._  

Of course he didn’t actually reply like that...but he wanted to! 

He spent the morning with his parents and his brother, checking out some of the events around campus like the breakfast bar and the morning concert series. At mid-afternoon, Phil had received a text from Dan saying his parents and Beth had just left and he wanted to meet Phil’s family.

So as Phil was standing in his dorm room with his family, he said:

“Mom, Dad, I’ve found my mate.”

His father's eyes perked up and his mother looked almost in tears. Phil felt proud that his parents had that reaction. “Oh, Phil, that’s so great to hear!” His father chimed in, lunging forward and grabbing him in a hug. “What’s their name?”

“His name is Dan.”

His father pulled away and smacked his back a few times in pride. “Oh that’s go great to hear. A little Omega boy for our son.”

Phil smiled.

“When do we get to meet the lucky Omega?”

“He’s coming over right now.” Phil said with a giant grin.

His father clapped his hands together and smiled.

And as if on cue, a knock of Phil’s door had him walking over to open it for Dan, who was almost surely stood on the other side. And of course he was.

Phil had to laugh because he was wearing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a cute oversized white and black jumper. Phil knew it wasn’t the outfit he helped him pick out this morning, but Dan still managed to make it match.

He immediately pulled Dan into a tight hug and kissed his cheek, ignoring his family members’ stares in the background. Dan leaned back and kissed his lips gently, before moving around Phil so Phil could put his hand behind Dan’s back.

But Phil noticed immediately how his father's facial expression changed when he spotted Dan’s black glasses and his cane poised in front of him. And he definitely noticed the way his father’s smile fell into one of a snarl as he tried to make sense of Dan.

“Mom, Dad, Martyn, this is my mate, Dan.” Phil said.

“Hello.” Dan said with a quick reply and a wave.

Phil’s mom immediately came over and grabbed Dan in a soul crushing hug that had Dan surprised, but he eventually reciprocated it. The notion had Phil smiling because his mother was showing Dan love and that’s what he wanted.

“Oh you look so precious!” His mother cooed. “Look at your hair and oh! Let’s take those glasses off so we can see your gorgeous eyes!” 

Phil could Dan see visibly tense at first but then relax as the glasses were lowered from his face and Phil’s mother cooed at him. “Oh your eyes are so beautiful! A nice shade of brown that’ll mix so nicely with Phil’s blue when you have children!” 

Phil blushed profusely and Dan choked out a cough and a smile.

Dan continued to get on really well with Phil’s family so Phil thought he was in the clear. His family seemed to like Dan and that was perfect!

They all agreed to leave campus to head off and get some food, and Dan wanted to come along so they began to all leave Phil’s dorm. But on the way out, his father stopped him and pulled him aside where no one else could hear.

“What do you think you’re doing mating a disabled Omega?” 

“Dan’s not disabled.” Phil argued.

“Dan’s blind!” His father spat. “How are you supposed to mate and bear children with an Omega who can’t even see them?”

“Dad, it’s not like that!” Phil yelled. “Dan is more than just his disability!”

“Well how well do you think he’s gonna do raising a baby? Or pleasuring you? How are you going to sleep with him if he can’t see you? Or what about…”

“That’s enough!” Phil cried. “Dan is more than all that! Dan is Dan and that’s fine for me! He’ll do fine raising our babies when the time comes. And he’ll do fine being my mate. He can still do everything.”

“But Phil, you’re forgetting the most crucial aspect of this entire thing. He’s blind!”

“I don’t care about any of that.”

“Well, maybe you should.” His father pressed. “That Omega is too weak to be anyone’s mate, including yours.”

After that conversation, Phil fought back tears every time he looked at Dan at dinner. And when his father went to the bathroom, he leaned over and kissed Dan, ignoring the way a tear fell down his cheek as he thought of everything his father said.

And when dinner was done, Phil said his goodbyes to his parents and Martyn before heading back to the dorm room with Dan on his arm. But once they got to the room, Dan’s entire demeanor changed and he turned in Phil’s general direction and began to speak in rapid thoughts.

“Why am I not good for you? Why does everyone think I’m incapable of being with you? First Devon confronts me in class and tells me I’m incapable of being with you. And now our own parents? Maybe we aren’t meant to be together. Maybe us being mates was wrong.” Phil tried to ignore the tears rushing down Dan’s skin in a cascade.

“What did Devon say to you?” Phil asked, walking over and taking Dan’s hands in his own. “Why do you think you’re incapable of being with me?” 

“Because I’m blind!” Dan cried, his voice laced with sobs. “I’ll never be able to see and be able to do anything for you. I won’t be able to see our children. I won’t be able to cook for you or service you properly at all because I can’t fucking see!”

“You’re my mate, Dan!” Phil wrapped his arms around him. “You’re always gonna be my mate and I’m never gonna care what anyone else thinks about us.”

“But I’m bli--”

“No, don’t say that. Yes, you’re blind, but that doesn't define you. It’ll never define you.” Phil reached up and placed Dan’s wet cheek into his palms. “You’re my mate.” His voice began to get choked up. “And nothing will ever change that.”

Dan let out a breath and collapsed into Phil’s arms, holding him like his life depended on it. Phil just held him and let him cry as he let out some tears from pent up frustration. They eventually made it to Phil’s bed, where Phil held him as he whimpered before eventually falling asleep.

But Phil didn’t sleep at all that night. The nagging ache in his chest was telling him his Omega was distressed and he would never be able to relax knowing that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Medical disabilities (blindness). A moment of harsh interaction between Dan, Phil, and Devon.

It’s been a few weeks since the mishap with their families, but everything since then had been resolved. Phil gathered up the courage to ask Dan to give his phone number to his parents so he could speak with his father and try to change his mind on ripping off his dick and he succeeded. Mostly. He just explained to Dan’s father how much he cared about Dan, protected him, and made him feel safe. And that was enough for Dan’s father who apologized over the phone. Phil wasn’t quite convinced with the apology but he would take it right now...it was at least something. 

Later on, Phil convinced his parents to come back to campus (he technically only lived twenty minutes outside of the campus anyway) and had his father meet Dan properly, hoping to change his father's mind about Dan. And much to their surprise, he definitely did. He warmed up to Dan, and Dan convinced him that he was a great partner for Phil, even if he definitely didn’t need to. By the end of the evening, Phil’s father gave Dan a hug and that was enough to convince Phil that his dad’s mind had changed. And Dan seemed to feel the same way because Dan continued to talk the entire evening about how happy he was that he was accepted.

But it has now been a few weeks since then. College had gotten in the way of their relationship from advancing any further than stray kisses and making out with the occasional hand jobs before they fell asleep. Dan was becoming to show signs of stress from his midterms and Phil let Dan sit with him to study while he was on duty as an RA (he opted to stay in the office for a few of the days). And then when midterms actually came around, he showered Dan with gifts and food to make him feel relaxed.

In the end, it paid off when Dan had aced all of his tests with flying colors and he came to Phil with the biggest smile on his face that he had ever seen.

Now, Halloween was just around the corner and Phil was talking to Dan about what they wanted to dress up as. The college was having their annual Halloween Dance and Dan had already agreed to go with Phil so they needed to really get their costumes picked out.

Right now, they were currently in the Halloween City near their college, trying to go through all of the costumes with Ashlee and Louise. But it wasn’t going well as Dan didn’t know what he wanted to be and he wasn’t helping with Phil already being kind of stressed out from everything either.

He had to already run a meeting about the dance and the use of alcohol and now he also had to help Dan pick out an outfit even though Dan wouldn’t even be able to see it. And everytime he asked Dan if he wanted to be something, he answered the same way every time and the answer shouldn’t annoy Phil but it was.

“Do you want to be a pirate?”

“I don’t know what that is.”

“Do you want to be a gladiator?”

“I don’t know what that is.”

“Do you want to be a dog?”

“I don’t know what that is.”

At the tenth time that happened, Phil just decided to pick out two very generic costumes: he was going to be a cat and he was gonna make Dan be a bear. Simple as that, right? No.

“Here, I’m gonna dress you up as a bear.” Phil said, slowly letting Dan grip onto the soft brown suit, still in the minimal packaging.

“But I don’t know what a bear is?”

“It’s a large brown furry animal.”

“A what?”

Phil felt himself rolling his eyes but then he happened to catch the side eye of Ashlee who was mentally telling him not to say whatever he was thinking.

“You’ll look beautiful, Dan.” Phil said instead, leaning in and kissing Dan’s cheek. “Like my little baby bear.”

Dan blushed and smiled. “I trust you.”

“I know you do.” He then smacked Dan’s back to move him towards the dressing. “And that’s why we’re gonna head to the dressing room to make sure your six foot frame can stand up in this costume.”

In the dressing room, which the women at the counter reluctantly let Phil go into with Dan until she saw Dan was using a cane, Phil helped guide Dan into the one piece jumpsuit after Dan tried putting it on twice with it being wrong (but it was cute so Phil didn’t mind watching the slight struggle). The jumpsuit fit him perfectly and Phil cooed at how adorable Dan looked in it. He made a mental note to pick up some cheap black paint so they could paint little details on his face.

Once done, Phil picked up a few pieces for a cat outfit from the miscellaneous costume aisle and then headed off with Dan to find Ashlee and Louise. Much to his surprise, or not really, he saw them laughing over some of the horrendous costumes that were made towards young adults. Like the cow outfit with realistic utters.

“Did you pick out your outfits?” Phil asked looking them over.

Louise nodded while Ashlee shook her head. “I found this mermaid costume that’s full length and it looks super cool. I have to try it on yet.”

“She took my idea.” Ashlee said rolling her eyes. “But that’s okay because I decided between the lady bug or the steampunk pirate right now.”

“Go with the lady bug.” Phil said. “It suits you better.”

“Just for saying that,” Ashlee said tossing one of the costumes in her hand onto a random rack, “I’ll be the pirate and I’ll make my mate be a pirate too.”

Beside him, Phil heard Dan spit out a laugh and in turn, it made him laugh too. But only a little bit before it was interrupted by Louise.

“What did you two decide on?”

“A cat and a bear.”

“That makes zero sense.” Louise said.

“Cat’s and bear’s don’t even go together.” Ashlee added.

“Well, now they do.” Phil said as he adjusted the grip on the costumes he was holding. “Now let’s hurry up and get out of here. They’re closing in a half an hour and I hate being one of those people.”

* * *

 

The Thursday before the Halloween Dance had Phil sitting in the lounge of their residence building in front of all of his residents, as he gave the same spiel about alcohol consumption the night of the dance.

He also went into the conversation of what costumes were appropriate and which other ones could be considered offensive. And naturally, he had some of his residents argue with him, like Kayden, as he asked by it wasn’t okay to be dressed up as a witch and Phil explained to him that there are people out there who participate in Wiccan ceremonies and aren’t like how a costume would be portrayed. He then told Kayden that if he wanted to be a witch, perhaps he could change it up a bit and dress up as a wizard like Harry Potter.

In the audience, Dan wasn’t really paying attention to anything and he was busy looking around the room as Phil continued the meeting. He dismissed the meeting after he played a video that was sent to him by campus life about the dangers of drinking and driving and drinking with other people around, especially in such a small area like the gym.

When everyone was gone, Phil and Dan headed back to Dan’s dorm room where Dan got ready to take a shower and Phil sat back, working on some last minute reading that he knew he wouldn’t have time to do over the weekend.

In the meantime, he saw Dan’s tablet light up and he couldn’t help but feel curious about it. But by the time the horrid thoughts of looking at Dan’s tablet came into his mind, Dan had come back in in just his robe and his hair dripping down his forehead and all other thoughts besides mate left  his head.

“You look so beautiful after a shower.” Phil found himself saying.

Dan blushed and his skin under his robe flushed. “I’m not.”

“Come here.” Phil said, getting up from the bed and grabbing Dan’s hands as he led him over.

Phil moved his hands to the sides of Dan’s robe and flattened the poofy material underneath his touch. “Can I remove your robe?”

Dan nodded and Phil made gentle work of untying the robe and letting it fall from Dan’s shoulders unto the floor. “My body isn’t okay.” Dan sound in a small voice. “I know I can’t see it but I can tell that I have some extra weight and…”

Phil looked from Dan’s blank all the way down to the flaccid penis hanging between his legs. It was the first time that Dan has been completely naked in front of Phil and there was something so lovely but vulnerable about it.

“You know you’re gorgeous, right?” Phil said.

Dan blushed. “But I’m not.”

“Dan, you’re lovely.” Phil’s hands wandered down Dan’s sides and felt the creamy skin underneath them push in but the soft texture made Phil smile. “Everything about you is lovely.”

“I wish I could see you.” Dan said meekly. “I wish I could see what you look like in the same ways that you can see me.”

“I know.” Phil said. “I wish you could too.”

“Can I get dressed now?”

Phil smiled and leaned forward, placing a kiss on Dan’s chest. “Of course you can. Did you want to stay here or go back to my dorm?”

“I feel better at yours.”

So Phil waited until Dan finished completely dressing before they headed back to his dorm, telling Dan about the message he received on his tablet in the process. Dan had checked it and a message from Beth sang out into the room. She was just telling Dan to be safe on Halloween and that she’ll come around sometime after work to see his costume.

That night, they slept naked in Phil’s bed but the feeling of flesh on flesh felt amazing. Dan was no longer scared of being too vulnerable and Phil was grateful to be able to feel the flesh underneath his touch and not in a sexually suggestive way.

* * *

 

Dan’s laughter rang out like a bell inside Phil’s dorm room as Phil tried to steady him as he made another mark on his skin. The stench of black sharpie was clear in the room as Phil fiddled with making little dots on Dan’s cheeks and coloring the tip of his nose. Phil could see that Dan was ticklish on most places on his body and apparently his nose was another place.

Phil had convinced Dan to let him straighten his hair and when Dan asked why, Phil told him that it would suit the outfit better. Which is did. And then when his hair was pin straight, he placed a pair of bear ears on the top and Phil kissed him senseless because Dan was his bear now. And he would refer to him as that from now on.

But now, he’s focused on putting the finishing touches on Dan’s face before they head out to the dance that already started a half an hour ago. Being the RA, Phil managed to get Dan and him their wristbands early and for free, so they were already prepared enough besides their costumes.

Putting one last dot on Dan’s right cheek, Phil leaned in and kissed him before capping the sharpie and pulling Dan from the bed. “Okay, you’re all set so we should be getting going.”

“I’m nervous about the dance.” Dan said. “I’ve never been to one before.”

“I’ll make sure you’re comfortable.” Phil said, wrapping his arm around Dan’s shoulder. “There will be a lot of people but we’ll be fine.”

“I trust you.”

“I know you do.”

They left the dormroom along with a crowded group of boys in the hallway before they headed out of the building into the brisk cold that was the autumn air. The walk to the gym was long from their residence building but they followed the group of other students there.

They had to wait in the line to be checked for alcohol and to make sure they had their wristbands. And once inside, the busy and crowded gym came into view. Phil grew nervous about the idea of having Dan in such a crowded area but they managed to maneuver through the crowd into an open section where they could dance.

Phil immediately took Dan into his arms and they slow danced around the other couples. Dan stepped over his feet quite a few times in the beginning but it slowly grew into a nice steady rhythm and then they were kissing slowly as the music played around them.

But the nice and steady pace they were keeping was suddenly interrupted by a hand pushing them apart, throwing Dan to the side to the point where he almost fell. It took a few moments to register whose hand it was until the blonde hair came into view and he instantly knew who it was.

“What the fuck?” Phil called out.

“What are you doing with him?” Devon yelled, pointing to Dan who was cowering and confused.

“I’m dancing with my mate. What are you doing?”

“He’s not your mate.”

“Yes,” Phil said through gritted teeth, “he is.”

It was clear to Phil that Devon was drunk and there was no way a civil conversation was going to work between them tonight. It was impossible. And that became even more clear when Devon lunged forward and attached their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Phil reacted immediately and pushed him off, his body falling in a slump onto the floor of the gym.

“I thought you cared about me?” Devon asked with a broken voice. “What about the last time we fucked? Are you gonna tell your mate about how fast you came with me? How easy it was for you to fuck me and cum?”

“Phil…” Dan’s timid voice sprung out against the music. “Can we go back to the dorm? I wanna leave.”

Phil didn’t even hesitate. He grabbed Dan and helped him get his cane out before they headed out of the building, leaving the scene that Devon had just created and Devon himself crying on the floor.

The tension was high between them and Phil tried to ignore how Dan sniffled and whimpered beside him as the ventured back to the dorm.

In Phil’s dorm, Phil took the time to wash off Dan’s face with a warm washcloth, trying his best to not let the puffy pink eyes and flushed cheeks affect him. But they eventually did and he pulled Dan into a tight hug. “I never should have let Devon do that.”

“He really upsets me, Phil.”

“He upsets me too, bear.” Phil said, kissing Dan’s cheek. “But after tonight, he won’t bother us anymore. I am sure of it, okay?”

“Do you promise?”

Phil nodded against Dan’s shoulder.

“I promise.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hurt and then comfort. Medical disabilities (blindness). Majority of this chapter is smut. If that’s not your thing, you can skip it! 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m currently in Scotland now until May so my updates may change depending on the time and when I can finish this story. I know right now that it’s going to be 20 chapters, give or take a few chapters. I’ll try my best to keep updating on Wednesday’s and Saturdays!

With the end of the semester coming to a near, Phil was busy with organizing last minute events for his residents and last minute meetings. But on top of that, he was also extremely busy with doing term papers and last minute reading assignments that he had been putting off for so long now. Dan, on the other hand, didn’t have any assignments besides just to study, which made Phil jealous, but he was happy to not see Dan so stressed out.

Just the other day, Beth had finally made the announcement that her mate was having their baby and although Phil already knew that, he still tried to be excited for Dan who seemed to not stop smiling during the entire announcement.

But then as they sat in Dan’s dorm room alone afterwards, Phil noticed a subtle change with Dan. For one, he kept asking about babies and well…Phil didn’t know what to say for half of what Dan was asking.

“Do you want a baby?”

Phil was completely caught off guard by this. He stared at Dan and just watched as he nervously tugged at the edges of his shirt.

“Not in the near future.” Phil finally said after opening and closing his mouth a few times. “Like maybe in five or six years.”

“But you would want one eventually?” Dan pressed.

“Eventually yeah. But we’re still in college and frankly, I don’t want a baby any time soon. I can hardly raise myself.”

“But you’re not opposed to that idea even though I’m blind?”

“No,” Phil said. “I’m not opposed to that idea because I believe you’d be the perfect mate.” Phil paused. “Where are these thoughts coming from?”

Dan shrugged. “I don’t know…my hormones are everywhere and my thoughts have just been this lately.”

Phil scooted closer to Dan on his bed and wrapped his arm around him. There were many thoughts in his mind and one of them was a little bit far-fetched…but maybe not?

“I don’t know why but I feel hot all the time.” Dan said. “I feel like I’m running a fever.”

All at once, Phil’s mind screamed at him what was happening. Mate. Heat. Dan was going into a heat. He knew it. He could feel the heat coming off from Dan as they sat there. He could sense the different way Dan was acting.

“Are you…are you leaking slick or anything yet?” Phil asked, his voice straining because what the fuck was he going to do?

Dan shook his head. “No, why would I be?”

“Dan, I think you’re going into heat.”

Dan shook his head again. “ I’m not in heat though.”

“No, but in a few days you will be.”

“Do you know this because you used to see Devon in heat?” Dan’s voice was curt and solid, unwavering. That unsettled Phil.

Phil sighed. “Well, kind of yeah but it’s also basic knowledge that they teach you in high school sex ed.”

Dan turned in Phil’s general direction, his eyes staring at the wall but his stare all the same. “When you talked to me about Devon before, did you tell me everything?”

“Yeah…”

“Then why did Devon insinuate that you guys have had sex in the past couple of months when you’ve been dating me?” Dan’s voice was strong but hurt.

They’ve never defined their relationship prior to this. They knew they were mates. They kissed. Dan gave him hand jobs and Dan almost gave him a blow job a week ago before Phil stopped him because he didn’t feel like rushing anything. But to now hear that Dan has thought of them dating all this time has Phil’s heart beating faster.

“This is the first time we’ve mentioned what we are.”

“Don’t ignore my question please!” Dan snapped.

“Fine.” Phil said taking a deep breath. “Devon and I had sex a lot…but it was before you and I ever established anything.”

“But you slept with him?”

“Well, yeah…but it’s not like it mattered.” Phil quickly countered. “Devon was a quick way for me to get off and I still had feelings for him.”

Phil watched Dan’s face fall and his eyes glass over before a silent tear rushed down his cheek. “When you dated Devon, did he think you were his mate?”

“No.” Phil answered truthfully. “But I thought he was mine.”

“Then who’s to say that you’re going to do the same to me?”

“Where is this talk coming from?” Phil asked, reaching up and holding Dan’s face in his hands. “Where are these thoughts coming from?”

The tears broke through in a steady stream as Dan let out. “Devon keeps telling me that you will never mate with me because you already mated him.” Phil went to speak but Dan interrupted him. “And when Devon said those things at the dance, I really thought that you wanted to mate him more than me and that made me sad.”

“Oh, Dan, stop.” Phil pleaded, rubbing his cheeks in his hands. “I really want to mate you. And not in the way I wanted to mate Devon. I wanted to mate Devon because my brain got lust confused with how actual feelings really work. But with you, I can tell that we’re mates. I hurt when you hurt. I want when you want. I feel what you do and that’ll never change. I want to mate you. I want us to be knotted together as I bite your neck. I want to be that person. I want to be your mate.”

Dan let out a choked breath before nodding. “I really want that too.”

He collapsed forward onto Phil and wrapped his arms around him, burying his head in Phil’s neck as he cried, wetting the collar of Phil’s shirt. Phil had never felt such sorrow come from a person before and it made him said that he never realized these past few weeks just how much Dan was bothered by Devon. He just assumed…well that was it. He just assumed. He assumed that everything was okay because Dan didn’t bring it up but in reality, that’s when he should have known something was wrong.

He held Dan until Dan’s sobs dried and then they proceeded to watch the anime Yuri on Ice in an English dub while Dan listened and Phil narrated the parts that didn’t have any words.  

* * *

After his afternoon class, Phil had fallen into the habit of immediately meeting up with Dan and cutting off time with all of his friends. But today, Beth was on campus visiting Dan so Phil took the initiative to hang out with Louise…and by hang out, he went go to the sleazy XXX store where he was going to buy Dan toys for his heat.

He had thought long and hard about what he was going to do to help Dan. Dan’s heat was inevitable at this point and he knew he needed to think of something before he has a horny omega trying to use God knows what as a dildo. He was convinced himself that he wasn’t going to be the one to take Dan’s purity during a heat because neither one of them could think straight during it. So he decided on buying Dan some sex toys, buying a case of water and some nutritious fruit, and just sitting back while Dan goes through it as he coaxes him and helps him. He knows it’s going to be tough to resist his body’s natural urges but damn it, he was going to try.

Inside, he went right for the properly labeled “Omega Help” section and looked over the various sex toys, finding most of them revolting. He even found something labeled as ‘fake slick’ and he knew it was lube laced with artificial pheromones that was meant to trick an Alpha. He’d never had experience with it, but he’d known about it.

He was far too embarrassed to look at most toys so Louise, being the doll she was, picked most of them. And they even got him a clone kit so he could make one of himself to help Dan out. They also found a neat toy that had a knot that popped out when used for so long of a time. He bought that for Dan as well.

And then after the awkward trip, they headed to the grocery store where they picked up the remaining items.

And if that wasn’t embarrassing enough, when Phil headed back upstairs with his black bag of sex toys, he was stopped by a resident who was donned in a skimpy towel and nothing else because he’d locked himself out his room while taking a shower.

So with little to no dignity back, Phil went to unlock the residents door and immediately the resident saw what he was holding. “Wow, didn’t know my RA was like that!”

Phil blushed. “They’re not for me, they’re for my mate who’s going into heat.”

“Well, why don’t you satisfy him if you’re his mate?”

“It’s not that simple.”

Phil left the resident and headed back to his dorm, throwing the bag into his desk chair and flopping on the bed. He really hoped he and Dan were wrong about his heat…because it was going to be a mess if Dan actually got it.

* * *

At around two am, Phil felt some stirring next to him in bed, followed by the strong scent of slick and the feeling of complete wetness around him. His body woke up and he sat up, looking down at a whimpering Dan who was trying so hard to remain quiet.

His eyes were wide open, which wasn’t uncommon for Dan sleeping, but Phil knew he was awake. He was awake and he was in heat and trying to hide it.

“Dan…it’s okay, baby.”

“Phil…I need…”

“I know, okay? Let me get you a toy and then you’re going to do what your body tells you okay?”

Dan nodded, whimpering and shifting onto his back, already throwing off his pajama pants and underwear, leaving Phil painfully aroused and trying so hard to contain himself. He opened up the black bag, reaching in and grabbing the first toy he found before taking it out of the package, and spraying it with the spray the shop owner told him about. He then wiped it off and handed it to Dan, he felt it over.

“Alpha…” Dan cried. “It hurts!”

“What hurts, baby?”

“Alpha!”

Phil knew that Dan couldn’t form coherent sentences during his heat. No Omega could.

Phil helped guide the toy with Dan who just wanted and needed a release he didn’t even know he had. And as soon as Dan had released, Phil was going to give him water and make him drink for the amount of fluids he’ll lose. He was going to be there for Dan, even if his body was yelling him to just push down his pants and get inside of him.

The first night of Dan’s heat was absolutely brutal for Phil. He had to leave the room multiple times for fresh air and to jerk himself off in shame in the bathroom where the other residents were. But then as soon as he’d get into the room, he’d see the sight of Dan absolutely losing it in his heat addled mind and he would begin to crave him all over again.

The next day was better. The first wave of Dan’s heat was pretty much done so less release and more just craving for being full. Phil made him drink water and eat and he even had Ashlee come in and help him out (her being an Omega made him feel slightly better). And what Phil liked was that she didn’t judge but she helped. She helped Dan get familiar with new toys, helped him drink, gave him cold washcloths on his neck and forehead, and gave him food.

The same thing went for most of the third and fourth day as well but Phil had left the room at that point. His dick was raw from the amount of times he needed release from smelling Dan and at one point, he accidentally popped his own knot in his hand and he nearly cried from how amazing it felt, even if it was accidental.

By the fifth day, Dan was done being in heat. He was sore all over and his body hurt. He was tired, sleeping all day that day just catching up as Phil held him, rubbing his sore muscles in his back and thighs.

But as soon as he felt better, Phil had a question for him that he desperately wanted answered.

“Hey Dan?” He said as they laid in the new sheets of Phil’s bed. “Do you want to have sex?”

Dan was playing with the hem of Phil’s shirt when Phil asked him and his answer was immediate. “Okay.”

Phil’s eyes bugged out of his head. “Wait…you actually want to have sex?”

Dan nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot since my heat and yeah, I do.”

And that set off the rest of the night.

Phil gathered Dan in his arms, yanking him up and kissing him. The kisses were rough and heated and full of the lust that Phil craved. He wanted Dan so badly. He couldn’t resist him any longer.

He moved Dan so he was sitting on his lap, straddling his hips as Phil fumbled around in the drawer in his desk for lube. They’d never went this far and Phil was nervous that because of this, he was rushing so much with Dan.

But he could feel that Dan wasn’t just saying it because he wanted to please Phil, he was saying it because it was what he wanted to do.

Phil broke away from the kiss with a ragged breath. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I really want to. No more waiting.”

As Phil fumbled with the bottle of lube and the condom in his hand, he pushed the drawer back shut and threw the supplies on the bed, grabbing Dan’s sides in his hands again as he kissed him with more and more fever.

He pushed Dan softly onto his back and hovered over him, pulling his mouth away from Dan’s and trailing quick kisses down his cheek and jaw, onto his neck where he mewled at the feeling.

Phil sucked gently, knowing it was going to leave marks but the feeling of the soft flesh bit between his teeth made him shiver. And the whimpers Dan was making weren’t helping that any.

Phil broke away long enough to reach between them and grab the hem of Dan’s shirt pulling it off slowly as he narrated to Dan what he was doing. And within moments, Dan was naked underneath him and Phil was slowly pumping his cock in hopes to get Dan feeling even better than he was.

Phil loved everything about Dan. His body was perfect. His personality was perfect. His mind was perfect. And everything else just seemed to fall in between. And now as he’s making little noises and thrusting gently into Phil’s hand for more pleasure, Phil decides that he loves Dan’s noises and movements as well.

Phil removed his clothes next and found himself shuffling down Dan’s body, pressing soft kisses on his skin before taking Dan into his mouth and sucking, letting his Omega get his pleasure. “Oh Phil!” Dan called out, fisting the sheets as his knuckles turned white and he threw his head back. His body was still so sensitive from his heat that had just passed.

Phil continued to suck, loving how he could take all of Dan into his mouth. And soon, he could feel throbbing onto his tongue and he could tell Dan was close without saying anything. So he pulled off, stroked a few times, and then sat back, undoing his clothing and throwing them to the ground in a heap. His cock was so hard and ready to go. He needed the Omega so badly.

“Phil,” Dan asked softly, sitting up and looking in Phil’s direction, “You’ll tell me everything you’re doing right?”

Phil nodded and moved up, kissing Dan’s lips gently. “Of course, love.” He whispered the words against Dan’s lips. “I’m going to finger you open okay?” Dan nodded, pressing another kiss to his lips.

“I’ve never done this before.” Dan said. “Not even in heat because I didn’t know how to do it.”

Those words stuck with Phil as he poured lube onto his fingers and spread Dan’s legs apart. He gently pushed in a finger and moved, trying to be as gentle as possible. And not long after, Dan was shivering, whimpering, and moaning out that he needed more. So Phil added another finger and soon added a third. And then he knew Dan was ready. But before getting himself ready for the incredible pleasure he was about to feel, he bent down and spread Dan’s cheeks apart as he leaned forward and licked. Dan’s thighs immediately moved and caught Phil’s head, holding it in place as he cried out. Phil used his hands to spread his thighs back apart as he kissed and licked his hole, readying it more for his cock.

Pulling away, he grabbed the condom and quickly rolled it on before grabbing the lube and pouring a generous amount over himself. He leaned forward, pressing his tip to Dan’s rim. “I’m going to push in, okay?”

Dan nodded and he sucked in a breath as Phil pushed in slowly, moving inch by inch until he was pressed against Dan. He didn’t even realize he had his eyes closed until he opened them and looked down, seeing Dan’s own eyes closed and his chest move up in down as his breathing evened out. “Are you okay?” Phil asked.

Dan nodded and his lips formed into a smirk. “You’re really big.”

“Yeah?”

Dan smiled. “Yeah, and you feel really good. Can you move?”

Phil obliged and he began to move slowly, hearing the little whimpers and moans Dan was making under him. His thrusts was slow and steady but as Dan began to reciprocate and move against him, he moved faster.

Soon, the bed was knocking against his wall and there was a nagging through that you’re an advisor, and you’re reprimanding your own residents to not do this and here you are, fucking your mate so hard that the bed moves.

And as if on cue, he thought he heard what sounded like knocking on his door but he was so caught up in kissing and pleasuring his mate that he didn’t know if it was even real or not.

Dan came with a silent cry, his face scrunched up and his mouth just barely pressed against Phil’s. And with the heat of Dan’s cum against his belly and the rhythmic contracting of Dan around him had him shooting into the condom with a grunt and a moan.

When they were coming down from their highs, Dan pressed soft, lazy kisses to Phil, holding his head in his hands. Phil smiled into the kiss and pulled away long enough to pull out of Dan, looking between them slightly and seeing the blood of purity being lost on their sheets.

“I love you.” Dan said as Phil made quick work of taking off the condom and tying it up. “I love you a lot, Phil.”

Phil smiled and threw the condom away before laying down next to him, “I love you too, my sweet Omega.”

Phil was leaning down to kiss him one more time as a knock descended on his door. Phil groaned and got up, grabbing his clothing and throwing on whatever random thing he could find. Dan covered up in his covers to cover his modesty as he went to the door and opened it up, seeing a timid but angry resident on the other side.

“Yes?” Phil asked, his hair disheveled, his face flushed and the scent of sex wafting into the hallway.

“I…Oh no! I…I was gonna come and file a noise complaint because there was a lot of noise coming from the room next to me and I didn’t know it was you but…”

Phil laughed and smiled at the resident. “Hey, it’s all good. Sometimes needs call and they have to be answered. I’ll give you a truce. I’ll forgive you if you ever get a noise complaint for you having to listen to my mate and I have sex. How does that sound?”

The resident’s eyes widened and he nodded quickly before running away.

Phil turned around and laughed. “Okay, Dan, I know you want to sleep but we need to wash the blood out of my…”

Phil stopped when he saw Dan already softly snoring on his bed, curled into his pillow and sheets. Phil didn’t want to wake him, so he just walked over bed, and laid down with his Omega, falling asleep right beside him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: medical disabilities (blindness) 
> 
> Authors Note: This particular section will be split into two parts. This is part one and part two will be on Saturday. It’s a shorter chapter mostly because I decided to split it to give me the equal 20 chapters that I want for this fic (although this is a very very good chance there will be more) and I also really wanted to keep up my schedule. Also, special thanks to Claire @phloridas for giving me the idea of playing in the snow and doing snow-angels because I was stuck so badly on this chapter and now I finally have the power to finish it! Thank you and happy reading everyone! :)

Phil hated how fast the semester went by. Phil wanted nothing more than to stay on campus and coddle his Dan for a few more weeks until because he felt like he wasn’t ready to let him go yet. And that was so true when it came for them to separate because Dan had to leave campus earlier than Phil. Their campus had a rule that you had to leave campus twenty four hours after your last final and because Dan had only one final on Monday, he needed to leave by Tuesday. So Tuesday evening, Beth came and picked him up and he was gone.

And Phil cried. He would never tell Dan that but seeing his mate gone ripped at his part and shredded it. Prior to Dan leaving, they had sex a few more times when Dan felt comfortable with that and then between classes, they would go and get lunch together.

On certain days, Dan wanted to do his own thing so Phil let him. And on other days Phil wanted to just hang out with Ashlee or Louise. So the balance between in their relationship was working really efficiently for them.

Now, Phil was on his way home in the car with his parents and the suitcase he was bringing home with him of his clothing he didn’t want to leave behind at college. The entire car ride was silence until they got almost to their street and then his father spoke up. “Why didn’t Dan come with you?”

Phil shrugged. “He wanted to be with his family.”

“Well, then invite him to spend a few days with us sometime over break.” His father pressed. “Your mate is always welcome at our house.”

“When did you change your mind about him?” Phil asked. He didn’t even mean it in a sarcastic child-to-parent way. He was just genuinely curious about it.

“About the same time I realized how much you cared about him.” His father answered. “Only you can know the best mate for yourself and if Dan is your mate, then Dan has our approval.”

“And he was such a little cutie!” His mother chimed in.

Phil blushed at his mother's comments.

They pulled into the driveway of their house and exited the car as Phil grabbed his suitcase and his phone from the seat. He checked it and saw he had some voice messages from Dan that he would answer when he got inside.

“Is Martyn home yet?” Phil asked his father as his mother unlocked their front door.

“Yeah, him and Cornelia came home a few hours ago. But they’re only staying until Christmas and then they’re heading back home for New Years.” His father answered. “Speaking of which, why don’t you invite Dan over for Christmas?’

Phil smiled at the open invitation. “You won’t mind?”

“How many times do I have to tell you that Dan is welcome here?” his father said with a laugh as he slapped Phil’s back, causing Phil to let out a puff of air.

“I know. But it’s nice to be reminded.”

His father gave him a hearty smile before they walked inside of the house and Phil retreated to his bedroom to put his belongings away.

* * *

 

“So dad was telling me that you have your mate now?” Martyn asked Phil as they sat at the dinner table that evening. Phil was busy picking through the lasagna that his mom had made because she put so much cheese in it and he absolutely hated that. But he would never talk bad about his mom’s cooking.

“Yeah, his name is Dan!” Phil said looking up from his plate. He smiled and then quickly looked back down. “He’s pretty amazing.”

“Have you mated him yet?”

There was a sound of the table cloth moving followed by a series of kicks that left Martyn bending down and grabbing at his leg. “Ow!”

Both their mom and Cornelia looked at each other pleased.

“No, we haven’t.” Phil said. “We had the opportunity to but I didn’t feel like it was the right time.”

His father pointed his fork at him and smiled. “Smart boy.” He said. “Don’t want to get all caught in this mating business if he isn’t the one.”

Phil blushed at that, his face turning red and his body suddenly feeling heavy at the thought of how he did that with Devon. “I know that Dan is the one.” He said calmly.

His father smirked. “I’m not doubting that you know that. Just don’t rush into it too early. Your mother and I mated when we were twenty six. You’re still young.”

Phil shrugged and looked back down at his food, picking through it again. He had a feeling in his heart that his dad still didn’t approve of Dan, even if his words said otherwise.

“Oh, Phil.” His mother chimed in from across the table. “We don’t mean to upset you. If Dan is your mate, then Dan is your mate and only you can know that. Dan is a very lovely boy. I enjoyed the time I got to spend with him.”

Phil smiled at his mom who flashed him a quick smile back.

When Phil called Dan later that night, he brought up the possibility of him coming to his house for Christmas. But what he didn’t know was that Dan was already planning for Phil to go to his house for Christmas, so they had to work out how they were going to do this.

But in the meantime, they had both decided how much they missed each other and how much they both wanted to see each other already, so Dan decided he was going to come up to Phil’s house for the upcoming weekend.

Already excited for it, Phil began to clean up his room for Dan’s pending arrival, and later that day when he told his parent’s that Dan was going to be there in a few days, he could almost see a hint of happiness behind his father’s eyes.

* * *

 

Seeing Dan again in person was like seeing him for the first time all over again. Beth had driven Dan down to Phil’s house that Friday and she said she’d be back to pick him up sometime Sunday. And in a weird way, Phil felt like this was him meeting Dan all over again. The butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach and seeing Dan step out of his sister’s car made him almost pass out.

He loved Dan so damn much and he couldn’t even begin to express it.

He ran over to Dan, hugging him tightly as Dan hugged him back. There was silence between them but silence was all that they needed to reassure each other how much that distance had hurt them.

When Dan pulled back first, Phil leaned forward and kissed his lips, stunning the curly haired boy for a split second before he reciprocated and wrapped his arms loosely around Phil’s neck.

They kissed short and sweet for a few moments before a cough separated them. Phil pulled away from the kiss to turn around, only to see Martyn stood in the doorway with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Phil mouthed the words ‘fuck off’ before he leaned in and kissed Dan once more and then moved to grab his hand in his own.

Together, they walked inside as Martyn came down and grabbed Dan’s bag for him off from the driveway. Phil took the bag once they got inside and immediately took Dan up to his room. He felt bad knowing Dan had to go up stairs but Dan slowly took each step one by one until he got to the top.

Once inside Phil’s room, Phil finally spoke to Dan, words just not being formed earlier at the sight of his beautiful mate in his presence again. “I missed you so much.”

Dan chuckled. “It was three days.”

“Three days too long.” Phil spoke, wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and pulling their bodies together. Dan took the initiative to lean in first this time, kissing Phil’s cheek even though Phil was certain it was meant for his mouth. But he quickly fixed that as he made contact with their mouths and smiled into the kiss.

“What do you want to do now that we’re together again?” Phil asked, his hands snaking down Dan’s sides to his hips.

Dan smirked. “I’m up for anything.”

“Anything?” Phil asked.

Dan just nodded and let out a laugh as he lunged forward and reconnected their lips in a heated kiss that only just begun the wild spark that wouldn’t be tamed for almost an hour afterwards.

* * *

 

“Have you ever seen Frosty the Snowman?”

When that question slipped past Martyn’s lips at the dinner table that night, Phil was ready to beat the shit out of his older brother. But he didn’t because he saw the immediate look of regret wash over Martyn’s face when he realized what had slipped out.

“Um...no?” Dan answered, his fork moving around his plate carefully. “But I’ve been in the room with my sister when she’s watched it.”

Phil saw Dan’s nose twitch, the same way it does when Dan gets upset about something. But he hoped that this time it was just a twitch and nothing more.

“Oh, yeah.” Martyn said. “Do you have a favorite Christmas movie?”

Phil turned his head to face Martyn, his eyes bulging from his skull as his mother and Cornelia did the same.

“No.” Dan said with a sigh. “I can’t watch any movies so I don’t really have a favorite one.”

“Not even…”

“Shut up!” Phil interjected Martyn before he could finish his question.

“Phil, it’s okay.” Dan said, his voice sound far away and spaced out. “I’m used to it.”

“No, Dan’s it’s not okay.” Martyn said. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“No, you weren’t.” Phil muttered.

Dan let out another sigh. “Listen, I know I’m blind I do do normal stuff, alright? Yeah, I ‘watch’ movies, and yeah I may be able to comprehend some things from movies but I’d like to have the questioning stopped please.”

“Oh, dear.” Kathy, Phil’s mom, spoke up. “Dan, don’t listen to my child.”

Dan shrugged and went back to picking at his food.

“Can Dan and I be excused?” Phil asked, suddenly reaching over and taking Dan’s hand in his own.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.” Dan added.

Phil’s mom and dad both nodded and Martyn gave a sympathetic look to them as Phil grabbed Dan, and slowly helped him up as Dan got out his cane. They headed into the living room and Phil grabbed their coats.

“Where are we going?” Dan asked.

“We’re going outside and we’re going to make snow-angels and play in the snow.”

Dan let out a laugh. “Why?”

“Because I used to love playing in the snow as a kid and now is the perfect time after that mess.” Phil paused. “My brother means well but his head is just not in the right place sometimes.”

“It’s okay.” Dan said as Phil handed him his jacket.

They left the conversation at that as Phil handed Dan his jacket, a hat, and a pair of gloves.

As they headed outside, Phil made sure to let Dan know which way they were going and they ended up almost in Phil’s backyard where the snow was piled from a series of storms that they had had over the past week.

Phil had Dan lay down on the snow first before he laid down next to him. “Do you know how to make a snow-angel?”

Dan nodded. “Yeah, I used to do them with my sister.”

Phil began first and then the could hear Dan next to him doing the same. And after a few moments, they both were cold and wet and ready to stand up. Phil looked over them as he wrapped his arms around Dan’s shivering form and held him close. “They look beautiful bear.”

“Bear?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, didn’t I tell you I was gonna refer to you as my bear from now one?”

Dan nodded and chuckled. “I love the nickname.”

“I love it for you too.” Phil leaned in and kissed Dan softly and slowly, letting their lips linger on each others. The conversation with Martyn was long forgotten and now they were just enjoying the comfort with each other.

They walked inside a few minutes later, covered in snow and water but smiles showing on their faces. And when they headed upstairs, they had the bathroom all to themselves as they showered together under the warm water stream.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: medical disabilities (blindness). Strong angst at the end and a fight!

For Phil, Christmas was really special this year. Mostly because he wasn’t with his own family for the start of it. When Dan left to go back home after his stay with Phil’s family, Phil had left with him, not wanting to spend any more time without his mate while they wait for the semester to begin again.

Of course Phil missed not being with his family but there was something much more spectacular about waking up next to Dan on the morning of Christmas.

The exchanging of gifts went by fast but Phil wanted to give Dan his gift to him in private. Although Dan was too eager to wait to give Phil his so Phil had opened it with Beth, and Dan’s family all staring at him. As he opened up the gift to find a signed Muse album, he instantly grabbed Dan in a hug and kissed him. He knew that finding a signed album was really hard and it must have been even harder yet knowing that Dan couldn’t possibly have known whether or not the album was actually signed or something someone was telling him was signed.

But after he thanked Dan for his gift, he gave Dan his own. He bought Dan a simple gift of a bracelet that his initials on it. It was a silver one, one Cornelia had helped him pick out. She told him that if Dan was his mate, he should wear his initials somewhere on him. So Phil decided a bracelet would be best because then Dan could wear it all the time and not worry about forgetting it anywhere.

When Phil first gave Dan the gift, he explained what it was to him and Dan seemed confused at first until Phil told him the special meaning behind it. And as soon as he got done speaking, Dan’s eyes lit up and he began to put the bracelet on himself, which made Phil so damn happy.

Following Christmas, Phil went home reluctantly to spend the rest of the time with his family. Departing from Dan was hard but he decided that next year, he and Dan would be mated and by law, be eligible to purchase the lease for an apartment. And he was fully ready to live with Dan.

Luckily for Phil, the winter break went by much faster than he had anticipated because the college asked all the RA’s to return back to campus one week before everyone else arrives back. So on a Monday, Phil returned back to campus with his bags in tow.

Ashlee was already there, along with her new mate who was helping her move in. Phil said a quick ‘hello’ to her before he headed off to his room to look over the list on instructions the college gave him that he needed to do before the resident’s arrived.

By late afternoon, Phil had most of his things done. He had the new name tag for the doors ready: he did a superhero theme this semester. He went around to hang all of the name tags on the door when he spotted Ashlee in the hallway, walking towards him with a smile on her face.

“Hey, Phil! How did break go?”

Phil shrugged, taping up the name “Jesse” to the door labeled 216. “It went by fast.”

“Did you see Dan?”

Phil nodded. “Yeah, only a few times though.”

Ashlee pouted her lips. “Oh no! Couldn’t find the time?”

Phil shook his head and continued on to the next door where he taped the next name up to the right room. He then set down all of his supplies and turned to Ashlee, only now fully spotting the dark bruised neck she was sporting. “You’re mated now?”

Ashlee nodded with a giant smile plastered to her lips. “Yes! Jake and I mated exactly two days ago! My mating bite hasn’t resided yet but I went to the doctor yesterday about it and he gave me cream to put on it. Apparently my skin is just really sensitive.”

Phil smiled. “That’s really awesome to hear!” He found himself leaning up against a random door behind him. “I really want to mate with Dan.”

“When is his next heat?” She asked, arms folded over her chest.

Phil shrugged. “He doesn’t know. His body is completely out of whack right now from being denied heats for so long.”

“Oh no.” Ashlee bit her lip. “Well, hopefully it’s soon! But you should convince him to see a doctor that specializes in Omega biology. He might need to go on a birth control to regulate his heats.”

“Birth control does that?” Phil asked.

Ashlee nodded. “Yeah. It did for me anyway.” She paused. “Wait, Dan’s not on birth control and you guys have been having sex? That’s not safe Phil.”

“It’s fine.” Phil said with a smile. “We’re safe.”

“You say that now and then when a little Phil is running around here in nine months, you’ll think otherwise.”

Phil rolled his eyes and chuckled. “That’s not happening.”

Ashlee laughed. “I’m just kidding Phil. I know you’re not that stupid.”

Phil laughed along with her as he bent down and picked up the rest of his name tags. “Dinner later?” He asked.

Ashlee smiled. “Sure! I’ll meet you in the lobby at 6?”

Phil nodded and walked by her, taping the next name on door 218.

* * *

 

The day Dan arrives back on campus is the best day of Phil’s life...again. Dan doesn’t even bother to move anything back into his room, he just moves it into Phil’s room where he’ll be sleeping anyway. And after a quick round of sex that Dan asked if they could do, they were now on their way to meet up with Louise and Ashlee at the plaza.

Holding Dan’s hand, he was happy to see and hear the bracelet that was on his wrist jingle and gleam as they walked.

Ashlee and Louise were already to the plaza when they arrived there, so Phil and Dan took a seat across from them in the booth as Louise passed them both paper plates for their pizza they had just ordered.

“How did your breaks go?” Louise asked them all.

“Great!” Ashlee said. “I’m mated now!”

Louise clapped and Dan smiled at her, reaching out to tap arm but missing slightly and almost hitting her boob (Ashlee didn’t mind though. She just laughed.) Phil then explained how he didn’t do much his break, only talked to Dan and hung out his room. And Dan answered the same way, just slightly opposite.

But as the pizza was about to be brought to them, Louise said something they all weren’t expecting. “I saw Devon a lot over break. His sister started working at the bookstore with me and he had to pick her up from work every time she was scheduled.”

Phil flattened his lips in a straight line and Dan paid no attention as he began to grab a piece of pizza for himself, nearly burning his hand in the process before Phil had to help him a little.

“Oh really?” Ashlee asked. “What’s he been up to?”

“He said he transfered schools.”

Phil nearly dropped his pizza onto the ground before he caught himself and evened out his shaking hands.

“Yeah, he told me he didn’t like our college anymore so he applied quick decision and got into a university about forty minutes away. He’s gonna commute every day.”

Louise continued. “I mean, I’m kind of glad that he’s gone if I’m being honest. The past few months he’s been causing nothing but trouble for you and Dan, right Phil?”

Phil had been distracted for most of the conversation, absentmindedly cutting his pizza with a fork and knife but cutting the plate by mistake and not realizing it. Dan was busy eating his own slice, and taking a sip of his drink, clearly not paying any mind either.

“Oh yeah.”

“I thought you’d be happy to hear that news?” Louise said. “You know all the shit Devon put you and Dan through. Look at the scene he made at the Halloween Dance? He had to be escorted out by security who took him to the health center because they thought he was too drunk to be by himself.”

Phil shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m glad he’s gone but it’s gonna be weird not seeing him around.”

Both Ashlee and Louise furrow their brows. “What are you on about?” Ashlee asked. “Your mate is sitting right beside you and you’re not the slightest bit glad that your old mate is gone?”

Dan stiffened in his seat and set down his pizza, pushing away the plate and leaning with his elbow on the table, his head resting in his palm. “For fucks sake, Phil, Devon used to harass Dan after their joint class every day! Aren’t you happy he’s out of your hair?”

“Well yeah...but…”

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Dan announced, scooching from his seat and heading off with his cane in hand towards the bathroom.

“See what you did, Phil?” Louise exclaimed.

“I didn’t do anything!” Phil cried. “Why is it so wrong for me to say I’m going to miss someone?”

“Because you shouldn’t be missing anyone but your mate.”

Phil sat back, his back touching the seat of the booth as he let out a breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

When Dan comes back out a few minutes later, he has visible tear stains down his cheeks and his nose is a dark red. He sniffles once before he wipes his eyes again under his black glasses. “I called Beth and she’s coming to get me. I want to be alone for awhile.”

“Dan,” Phil stood up and put his hands on Dan’s arms in a gesture of solace. “What’s going on, bear?”

“Why is Devon so much more important to you than me?” he asked, his voice wavering. “I’ve been trying so hard to forget Devon even exists but then when he’s mentioned, you act like you care more about him than me. I get he was the first person you thought was your mate, but if I’m really your true mate, then why is Devon worth so much to you? I love you, Phil. But it hurts.”

“I care about you so much more than Devon, Dan.” Phil’s hands moved up and down Dan’s arms in a comforting gesture. “I want to mate you. I want to be with you, not Devon. Don’t even think that Devon means more to me than you.”

Dan’s face scrunched up a few more stray tears slid down his cheeks. “Beth will be here in a few minutes.”

Something inside of Phil’s chest snapped and broke, stabbing his repeatedly every time he took in a breath. His Omega was hurt, slipping from him and Phil’s hands were getting rope burns from his grasp on the rope holding Dan to him.

As Dan walked away, towards the black SUV parked in the plaza parking lot where Beth was standing and talking with him, Phil knew that he needed to do something about his feelings with Devon. Were they still there? Were they almost gone? Why was Phil acting like this when thinking of Devon but being around Devon made him repulsed?

He turned around to Ashlee and Louise who both just looked down at their plates, not speaking. And he knew exactly what he needed to do. If he was ever going to mate Dan and be with Dan, he had to have closure with Devon. And there was only one way he was going to get it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is in Dan’s POV. Enjoy :)

Dan waited two days to see if Phil would come back to him. Not necessarily come back to him in the terms that Phil was leaving him, but come back to him in a way that made Dan feel like Phil really did want him over Devon.

Dan didn’t like Devon.

And really, when he thought about it, he wasn’t just being spiteful because Devon was Phil’s ex, he had legitimate reasons to not like Devon. Most of them began with the idea that they shared a common class together every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday last semester. He didn’t even know Devon was in his class until one day, Devon came up to him, tapped him on the shoulder, and asked him and started talking with him.

_“Hey, you’re Dan right?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Oh, good! You’re Phil’s new boyfriend right?”_

_“Um…we haven’t officially said if we were together or not.”_

_“But you are doing things though, right?”_

_“No…and why do you care?”_

_“Well, just thought I’d tell you Phil’s my ex and…he tried to mate with me.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Yeah, but I didn’t let him.”_

_“Oh really, why?”_

_“No reason in particular. Just didn’t want to be mated.”_

_“Is this all you have to talk to me about?”_

_“Um, yeah, actually! See you around!”_

At the time, Dan had thought the interaction was wrong and off but he pushed it into the back of his mind, forgetting that it had ever happened. He even remembers going to Phil’s room that day and that being the first day he slept on Phil’s bed. It was perfect.

But Devon just didn’t give up. Devon continued on talking to him every day after class, and Dan had thought it was just in friendly gestures until Devon snapped at him once everyone had walked out of the room.

_“Phil’s my mate!”_

_“Phil doesn’t want you. He wants me.”_

_“Oh yeah? Then why did he fuck me last night, huh? Some mate for you right.”_

Dan tried to forget that. He was with Phil the night before, nothing had happened between him and Devon. But then he didn’t know if it had happened previously and if so, how many times. Then the Halloween Dance happened and Dan’s mind was secured that it was happening for a lot longer than he had known about.

And then with Phil not even being upset over Devon’s leaving, that locked Dan’s thoughts into place perfectly.

Which was why he was hurting so God damn badly right now.

Deep down, Dan can feel the hurt that Phil is experiencing too. It’s making his chest hurt and his stomach knot and turn endlessly. He wanted Phil back to him but he was afraid of throwing himself back at the Alpha. As he moved his hand around in front of him, the weight of the bracelet on his wrist always hurt his skin but he didn’t ever want to take it off.

Dan was getting ready to finish up his first homework assignment when a knock echoed into his room. He stood up carefully from his bed, grabbing his cane that he always had sitting there, and putting it out in front of him. He walked to the door and opened it up.

“Hey…”

The voice on the other side was one that immediately rang in Dan’s ears, making them hurt.

“What are you doing here?” Dan asked through gritted teeth as Devon stood in front of him.

“There is a lot of things I need to talk to you about and I need to do them to you directly. Phil was gonna give me your cell phone number but…”

“Phil came and saw you?” Dan asked, his voice now wavering and tears pricking his eyes.

“Not like that.” Devon said. “We met up so we could get closure with each other. Which is what I want to do with you. Phil loves you so much and there is so much that I did to Phil to make him how he is today. And I feel like you need to hear all of it, word by word from me, before you officially become his mate.”

“Why?”

Devon let out an annoyed sigh and Dan could only imagine the face he must be making too.

“Because unless you don’t realize it, I still care deeply about Phil. And I know Phil cares deeply about you. Therefore, I want Phil to be happy and he made it quite clear he will not be happy until he’s with you. So can you please let me in so I can tell you the full story?”

Dan didn’t want to at first, he hesitated, debated on moving out of the way. But then he decided to, because he did want to hear what Devon had to say. He moved to the side, feeling his arm hit the door as Devon walked in, his steps being heard across the tiled floor.

Dan followed the sound of Devon over to the bed, where he sat down and could feel the weight of Devon on the other end, sinking into the mattress.

“So I don’t know how much Phil has told you, but I’m gonna start from the beginning anyway.” Devon took a deep breath. “When I met Phil, we were drunk. I was high and drunk. We really shouldn’t have made any decisions between each other but we somehow found our way to Phil’s apartment. Looking back on it, I knew I had felt something with him, but I was too young and naive to really realize what it was.”

“So you felt something with Phil?”

“Well, kind of yeah? But not like how he felt with me. So anyway, we began to date. And I really really liked him. He smart, caring, protective, every attribute that you want in an Alpha, he was. But then I started to see that he wanted to be my mate. And I didn’t want that. I was nineteen, not even close to being ready to have a proper mate yet. I knew he went off his suppressants and so…” Devon took a deep breath. “I laced myself with artificial slick so it made it trick Phil into thinking I was in heat.”

“Why would you do that?” Dan asked, his voice shocked and hurt that another Omega would even do that to their Alpha.

“I panicked, Dan! I didn’t know what to do!” Devon cried. “I wanted Phil but not in the same way. I didn’t want him to leave me but I knew sooner or later he was going to find out. And then what? What was I supposed to do? Wait for Phil to find his actual mate? Well, I tried that and he bit my mating gland.” Devon let out a shaky breath. “And the sad part is that I knew my body wanted it but my mind wouldn’t let me have it then it never healed and we knew. We knew it was over when that happened.”

Devon paused and Dan could hear him clear his throat. “Of course my bite healed eventually…mostly with the help of doctors and medication. But I still have a part of Phil with me. He’ll always be with me. And it hurts me to feel that connection with him still here as I watch you be with him. And I guess that’s why I always acted so poorly to you. Because I realized that Phil and you were meant to be together. The part of me that did mate with Phil felt lost at the idea of losing their Alpha, but I’m okay with it now. I’m going to a different college. I no longer feel the pull to Phil, and I overall just feel a lot better.” Devon said.

Dan listened along to Devon and thought back to all of the words he said. They had to be truth, but his mind was telling him not to believe Devon.

“When Phil came to you, what did he say?” Dan asked.

Devon sighed. “He asked me to never speak with you after today. He told me to make closure with you and then be gone.” Devon said, his voice clearly sad. “Which was why I came right over here from Phil’s room. So I could speak to you now. Believe me, after today, you won’t hear from me again. I promise.”

“I appreciate you talking to me.” Dan eventually got out. “It means a lot that you came and said something.” Dan paused. “You really hurt me. And you really hurt what I had with Phil. Phil means so much to me and it hurt me so much every time you tried to drive us away.”

“I know.”

“No, you say you know, but I don’t think you do.” Dan breathed out. “Before Phil, I had no friends. I had nothing. Phil came in and became my protection, my salvation. But then you came between us and you ruined it! Phil and I haven’t even spoken in two days because of you.”

“I’m sorry.”

Dan let out a breath and leaned back against the wall. “I appreciate your talk Devon, I really do. But you need to leave and leave Phil and I alone.”

Devon didn’t say anything. All Dan heard was the footsteps as Devon walked across the floor and left Dan sitting on the bed, tears welling in his eyes. When he was sure Devon was gone, he knew he needed to go and talk to Phil. He had to.

He got up from the bed and left his room, not even bothering to lock the door behind him. He walked down the hallway to Phil’s room, feeling the number underneath his fingers to make sure it was correct. He knocked gently on the door, and the door opened.

“Dan!”   
Dan was instantly scooped into a hug and his body reacted by letting out all of the tears he’s been holding back. He let out loud heavy sobs as he held onto Phil for dear life, Phil’s hand clinging in his hair.

“I want to be your mate, not Devon’s.” Phil said.

“I know.”

“Please forgive me?”

“You did nothing wrong. Devon explained everything to me.”

“Can I tell you something Dan?” Phil asked into Dan’s shoulder.

“What is it?” Dan felt his heart begin to race.

“My prescription for rut suppressants ran out yesterday and I don’t want to get another set. I was thinking this will be the time. When you go into heat next, we’ll be mated. Just you and me forever.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: medical disabilities (blindness). This is pure smut. The entire chapter. 
> 
> Authors Note: This isn’t the best chapter I’ve ever written but I feel okay with it. I’ve hit that rough patch in this story where i kind of just want it to be over and now that I know it’s only gonna be 20 chapters, I just want it done. But have no fear, I have another story in the works called In Front of Lights, Behind the Camera. And I plan on releasing that sometime in February, early March! :)

Phil thought momentarily that he was gonna be seen as crazy when he told Dan he went off from his rut suppressants. What he wasn’t expecting, was for Dan to begin to cry and tell Phil that loved him for that. Phil knew that Dan wanted to be mated and Phil was ready to mate. And now was going to be better time than never.

Approaching Valentine’s Day, Phil found himself feeling more irritable towards certain things. His body would go through spells of being so mad he cannot stand it and then being so…fine. He also could feel his body spike in temperature and he knew pretty much then that his rut was coming soon.

But what he wasn’t thinking about, was how Dan was feeling the beginning signs of his heat. He was sweating all the time, constantly feeling hot. He was even hornier than he’s ever been which caught Phil off guard a few times when Dan randomly started to give him a hand job in his bed.

Without knowing that Dan was nearing his heat, Phil still made dinner reservations at a really nice restaurant in the center of town. So on Valentine’s Day, Phil helped pick out Dan’s outfit: a nice black button up and a pair of black ripped years. And then he went and got dressed himself, wanting to look nice for their date.

He had requested from the restaurant that roses be placed on their table and as far as he knew, the restaurant was going to comply. But he was still nervous. His palms were sweaty, his body was warm, and he didn’t know if it was from his anxiety or not.

But all he did know was that he wanted to make this perfect for Dan.

He had a taxi waiting for them outside at six o’clock sharp. He helped Dan into the car and told the taxi the address of the restaurant, all the while feeling the heat radiating from Dan’s skin.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Phil walked first, telling the hostess his name and then grabbing ahold of Dan’s hand as an invitation to let him be led to the table. But Dan was acting strange. Behind his black glasses Phil could see the wandering eyes as he fought back whatever thoughts he was having. He could practically hear Dan’s thoughts in his own head.

Something was wrong with Dan.

As the hostess waited for them with their menus in her hand, Phil turned to Dan to speak with him.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Dan opened his mouth but all that came out was a whimper. At that same moment, Phil caught the sudden whiff of heat and slick and everything became crystal clear to him. Dan was acting weird because he was going into heat!

Phil turned to the hostess, who by now could smell Dan too, and quickly apologized for breaking their reservation. He then threw his arm around Dan and rushed him outside before any Alpha’s could get the scent of an unmated-in heat Omega. He quickly hailed down a cab and near shouted at the driver to get them out of here fast.

Dan was whimpering the entire time, holding onto Phil as Phil smothered him with his body, hoping to cover Dan with his own scent: even though he knew by now it would never work.

The drive to the university took a little bit longer than expected when they ran into unexpected traffic congestion but Phil was begging the driver to take any side road he could find to get them back. Dan was leaking slick everywhere and whimpering and Phil knew he needed to get him somewhere safe.

When they reached their building on campus, Phil grabbed Dan and covered him with his own body as he merely dragged him into the building, trying to go unnoticed by others. But it was difficult with Dan pawing at his arm, trying to get his attention.

They didn’t even make it to Phil’s room, they made it to Dan’s where Dan made haste of opening the door and shoving it open, yanking Phil and taking him with him in stumbles over to the bed.

With them both laying on the bed, Phil felt Dan yank on his shirt, pulling him forward and connecting their lips in a heated kiss. The smell of Dan’s heat was prominent in the air, slick leaking out under them and the smell filling Phil’s senses. He was beginning to feel his own heat coarse through his veins. His rut was starting, beginning to fuel fire under his skin.

His mind was clouded, his body having its own thoughts as he quickly ripped off Dan’s clothing from his skin, tossing it to the floor and leaving his exposed naked form in front of him. So beautiful.

“You’re so beautiful, Dan.” Phil said, his eyes roaming down his skin until he reached his cock–red and angry, hard against his stomach. He reached down and put it in his hand, stroking it a few times as Dan mewled and came nearly instantly, his climax exploding from his body with so much force that Phil thought Dan might actually black out for a moment.

But that was how heat’s were for Omegas. So much power, energy, and need.

“Please, Alpha! I need you!”

“Be patient.” Phil breathed out even though his own body was screaming at him.

“I need you!”

“Shhh…”

Phil sat back and stripped off his own clothing, tossing his clothing to the floor next to Dan’s. He struggled getting his pants off as his body shook with the adrenaline of his rut hitting. Sweat was gathering at his brow already and his body was yelling at him to get inside of the omega.

“I can’t wait.” Dan whined, throwing Phil’s attention from his jeans that were sticking to his skin. Phil growled, a moan coming out low and guttural from his throat as he saw Dan’s fingers pushing inside of himself, his heat becoming to consume his mind completely.

Phil couldn’t wait any longer. He yanked his jeans off, and made quick work of moving over Dan, leaning down and kissing him hard and fast, his tongue licking along Dan’s bottom lip as Dan opened his mouth and allowed Phil inside. But the kiss didn’t last long before Dan was whimpering with need and Phil was growling from feeling the ache to fill his Omega with his knot.

God, he couldn’t wait to knot Dan.

Phil pulled back and looked down between them. Dan’s stomach was already covered in a sheen of sweat and cum, and his cock was standing hard and red, ready for touch and release again. In between Phil’s own legs, his cock was standing straight out with want, throbbing in time with his heartbeat.

Sitting back on his heels, he looked down and pushed Dan’s legs further apart. He could see his puffy rim, swollen and leaking, ready to be bred. He moved his finger down, pressing it in and growling under his breath at having no resistance. Dan moaned out from above. “More, Alpha! More!”

Phil added two more fingers easily and knew he couldn’t wait any longer. With a clouded mind and judgement, he positioned his cock at Dan’s rim and pushed in all the way, his body loving the feeling of the tight wet heat.

“Yes! Alpha! Yes!” Dan cried out, reaching out and throwing his hands around Phil’s neck, yanking him down.

“You feel so good my Omega. So tight and wet.”

Dan just whimpered as he painted his stomach with another release. Phil smirked in Dan’s shoulder. Dan would probably orgasm at least two more times before this was over. Phil’s body took over and he thrust hard and fast into Dan. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. The heat was already coiled in his stomach, ready to release.

Phil leaned up on his hands that were on both sides of Dan’s head. When he looked at Dan’s neck, he could see the throbbing of Dan’s mating glad under the skin, begging for Phil’s bite.

“Knot of me, Alpha!” Dan cried out. “I need your knot!”

The voice of his blissed Omega made his orgasm strike him like a punch in the stomach. His knot swelled and he pushed in as deep as possible, his knot swelling and locking in place as he bit down and broke the skin on Dan’s neck.

Dan cried out, both in pain and pleasure as Phil’s saliva mixed with his blood stream. Dan came just as Phil let go of his hold in the bite, his cock still pumping Dan full with his seed. Phil licked his lips, tasting the sweet scent of Dan from his blood on his tongue.

With his orgasm finished, Phil fell down over Dan, exhausted as his rut subsided, fulfilled because he knotted his mate. His knot was still popped and it would be for another half an hour or so, whenever his body was done thinking he had impregnated Dan.

Oh my gosh. The thought suddenly clicked in Phil’s head, his mind less clouded. I just knotted and came inside Dan and he’s not even on birth control.

“Dan,” Phil said, hitting Dan’s arm gently as Dan’s body relaxed, nearly asleep. “Wake up, baby. We need to get you a pill.”

Dan scrunched his nose. “What are you talking about?”

“Dan, you’re not on birth control and I just knotted you.”

Dan’s eyes widened before he relaxed into the comforter. “I’ll get the pill tomorrow morning.”

Phil sighed. He didn’t want to wait until tomorrow. Omega’s bodies worked fast. “When my knot goes down, I’ll text Ashlee and ask her to get you one.”

Dan nodded and shut his eyes. “I’m really tired, Alpha.”

“Sleep, Omega.”

Right as Dan’s eyes slipped shut, Dan whispered out. “We’re mated now.”

“We are, my beautiful mate.”

The bruise on Dan’s neck looked nasty, bloodied and black. It looked angry but within twenty four hours, it’ll be healed and Dan’s scent will officially be changed.

Phil managed to stay awake until his knot rescinded and then he collapsed next to Dan. He quickly texted Ashlee and told her to slip the pill box under Dan’s door when she brought it over.

He fell asleep within minutes, holding Dan as exhaustion overtook him. When they woke up in a few hours, they had a few more rounds to get out their rut and heat hormones before they collapsed for good and relished in the fact that Dan’s heat was already changed to match Phil’s.

Phil finally had found his mate.

And Dan’s bite mark was already starting to heal in front of his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: medical disabilities (blindness)
> 
> Fun fact everyone: if you close read the last chapter of Light in the Dark [(chapter 18](http://lilacskylester.tumblr.com/post/170624205057/light-in-the-dark)) you should be able to figure out the ending of the fic! And bonus points if anyone can guess as to what it could be! :) 

The first few weeks of being mates was something hard to settle into. Phil found that being completely mated with someone was intensely more different than being only half mated. And the reason for this is that everything changes dramatically.

Dan became more clingy. Phil couldn’t even leave the room without Dan whimpering and crying for Phil to come back to him. And then on the opposite end, Phil couldn’t stay away from Dan. He toted Dan along every place he went. He even brought Dan to a few of his lectures because he couldn’t stand being away from him for that long amount time.

But in all honesty, it was okay for Phil that that was the way Dan was. And the reason why is because Dan was literally his mate. And he wanted to protect his mate at all costs and if that meant never leaving his side, Phil wasn’t going to argue.

Slowly, the semester was beginning to draw to a close and midterms were just on the horizon. Phil was beginning to show signs of becoming nervous for his own on top of feeling the distress of his Omega from his own. Days were beginning to blur and it was hard for Phil to see anything other than his Omega and his testing.

When the days came for his midterms, he felt like he failed himself. He didn’t know what he was doing. He had no idea what the main irony of Macbeth was or what the significance of Hamlet was that was caused from underlying themes not given to the naked eye. He didn’t know how to even combine the two to form the one essay for his English class.

But then he got to his film class, a class he had been neglecting since the start of the semester because he had been finding it hard to actually produce anything outside of class, and he realized this was his passion. He was finishing the final edits on a short clip he did of another kid in his class and before he knew it, he was handing in and showing his final cut of his video and getting an instant A on the final.

And all during that time, the distress that was in his heart from Dan had went away too.

However, it would be for an entirely different reasoning.

When he got back to his dorm following his class, he was shocked to find a very upset and distressed Omega. And for a quick moment, he cursed his body for not telling him Dan was upset long ago. Phil immediately walked over to him, coddling him in his arms.

“What’s wrong, bear?” Phil asked, holding Dan as he cried into his shoulder.

“I’m not cut out for university.” Dan cried. “I’m not cut out to be a lawyer. I’m not cut out for college. I just want to be done.”

“Why do you say that?” Phil asked, rubbing his arm gently, trying not to frighten him.

“I know I just failed my law midterm. I didn’t know any of the questions that my tutor was reading to me. I just recorded the first answer that came to my head but I know they were wrong.”

“Oh, Dan. I’m sure you did okay.”

“Don’t tell me that.” Dan whimpered. “You’re an Alpha. You’re supposed to tell me what I want to hear. But don’t tell me that. University was a mistake.”

“No it wasn’t.” Phil said. “University is not a mistake because look what happened while you were here? You met me. Your mate. And we bonded and mated and we’re going to spend the rest of our lives with each other.”

Dan sniffled. “That’s true.” He said softly.

“But I’m gonna support every decision you make.” Phil started. “If you want to dropout of college, that’s okay.” He paused. “We can buy an apartment together and we’ll live together. I can still go to college here, I’ll just commute. And we’ll get a dog and eventually have a child and it’ll be perfect. It’ll be perfect because it’ll be you and I against the world.”

Dan turned in Phil’s general direction. “You mean that?” He asked softly.

“Of course.” Phil leaned down and kissed Dan soundly on the mouth. “I’ll always mean it...I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dan whispered against Phil’s lips as he pressed another kiss to them.

They laid like that for the rest of the night until Dan got up to use the restroom and Phil had to work on some more homework to finish before the weekend. There night was spent with cuddling, and kissing. Soft touches to the other to make sure they were okay and safe.

Phil wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

* * *

The next day, Phil got to see Ashlee for the first time in over a week and he was excited to catch up with her with everything that’s been happening with him and Dan. Ashlee had been busy dealing with her own mate and her own mating cycles. And Phil hadn’t seen much of her because of that.

Now they were sat in the RA office, going over some of the meetings and events that they had to plan for the rest of the semester, and they were catching up like any good friends do. Phil brought up how Dan is considering dropping out of University and Ashlee protested before she heard the full story from Phil.

“Well, if law isn’t his thing, maybe he can try something else?”

“I don’t think it’s only law not being his thing.” Phil said. “It seems more like college in general is just not his thing.”

Ashlee sighed. “Well, I’m gonna miss not seeing him around campus next year.”

Phil nodded. “Yeah, it’ll be weird...but we’re going to be getting an apartment together downtown!”

Ashlee turned and smiled at him. “OMG really?” She exclaimed. “I’m so happy for you two! That’s a big step!”

“I think it’s needed.” Phil said. “Dan’s been really clingy and emotional lately every time I leave him. If it wasn’t for him being in class right now, I wouldn’t have even gotten him away from me. Of course I don’t mind it but sometimes I wonder if it’s from the mating or something else.”

Ashlee stared at him, her eyes widening. “I’m sure it’s just from the mating.” She said nervously before diverting her attention back to her forms.

But Phil didn’t catch the nervousness in her voice. He just ignored it completely actually. “Yeah, me too.” He answered.

Ashlee bit her lip and began filling out the permission form to obtain money for the BINGO night they wanted to do and Phil finished signing his last form saying he was withdrawing from the RA position next year.

He was nearly done signing the ‘r’ on his last name when Dan walked in, his cane tapping lightly on the floor as he maneuvered near Phil, his scent drawing him close. “Hey, baby, did class get out early?” Phil asked, dropping everything he was doing and opening his arms to his glowing mate.

Dan’s skin was really glowing in the lighting. He looked stunning, perfect, every synonym of those words. To Phil, he was irresistible to see. His scent was perfect. His appearance was perfect. God, he was just perfect.

“Wow, Dan, you look really good today!” Ashlee commented, shock in her voice.

Phil glanced up at Dan and smiled at him, noticing the blush of pick scattering through his cheeks. Dan smiled back. “Thank you Ashlee!”

Ashlee smirked before turning her attention back to her work. Dan plopped down on Phil’s lap, burying his head in his neck. “You didn’t answer my question about your class.”

Dan sighed. “I left early.”

“Why did you leave early?”

Dan shrugged. “I just didn’t understand the material anymore and my professor wasn’t being helpful so I left.”

“You can’t just do that, Dan.” Phil sighed.

“Why can’t I?” Dan asked. “I’m dropping out anyway.”

“But don’t fuck up your transcript so you lose your shot on going back to college if you ever choose to.” Phil rose his voice to just below octave for his Alpha demanding voice.

Dan shuddered and sighed. “I’m sorry for upsetting you Alpha.”

“No, Dan. None of that. You didn’t upset me.” Phil rubbed Dan’s back. “Just please try the rest of the semester. For me, okay?”

Dan nodded into Phil’s neck and relaxed.

Phil looked over at Ashlee who was giving him a look of sympathy. He held onto Dan like he was a child needing comfort from a parent as he finished the last of his paperwork.

* * *

Later that night, Dan fell asleep while doing homework so Phil took that time to call his parent’s. He hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to them since he’s mated Dan. He just really wanted to tell them all the good news. And he hoped that he took this are good news.

He dialed his dad’s number and waited for him to pick up.

“Hey Phil! What’s going on?” His father asked, his voice deep coming through the phone.

“I thought I would just call and see what everyone was up to.” Phil said, looking to make sure that Dan was still asleep beside him. He was.

“Oh we’re all doing good here. Your mother just made a fantastic cake for dessert and we had pork roast for dinner.”

Hearing the food made Phil’s stomach growl. He misses home cooked food so much but he supposes that he’ll need to learn how so he can help Dan cook at their apartment. He couldn’t wait for that day.

“That sounds lovely.” Phil said. “But I wanted to call and tell you and mom the good news! Dan and I are mated!”

He heard nothing but silence on the other end.

“When did you do that?” His father asked, gruff voice on the other side.

“Like a few weeks ago?” Phil said, thinking about it. “Anyway, we’re really happy together and we’re going to look into renting an apartment next to the college so we can still go.”

His father mumbles something incoherent before he replies. “Are you sure you’re thinking this through, Phil?”

Phil feels like he’s been kicked in the gut, his breath leaving his chest completely. “Yes...I’m really sure.” He pauses. “I thought you liked Dan.”

“We do, Phil, but we want to make sure you chose wisely, okay?”

“I did, dad.”

“I’m not saying you didn’t.” His father interjected. There was silence for a moment's time. “When are you gonna bring him around again so I can be introduced to the new member of our family?”

Phil felt his heart soar and he could almost sense the smile on his father's lips on the other side of the phone. “Soon.” Phil said. “I promise we’ll stop by soon.”

“Good.” His father said. “Can we call you back in like a half? Your mother just left to go to the store to pick up some wine but she’ll want to hear the news herself.”

“Of course.”

Phil’s father hung up on the other line and Phil let his phone drop to the bed next to him. He turned to face his sleeping mate, the look on Dan’s face being nothing but peace. And to Phil, Dan was the most beautiful when he was asleep: because it was the only time Dan was truly at peace.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: medical disabilities (blindness) 
> 
> I was originally going to have this story be 20 chapters but after finishing chapter 19, I realized that there isn't much more to say right now. Why? Well, read the chapter and the ending and you’ll see why! See you all soon! :)

“It’s our last few weeks of being RA’s.” Ashlee said, standing next to Phil in the RA office as he finished making the last month of his door decorations for his floor.

“And my last few weeks of being one.” Phil answered back, sticking the last piece of tape on a name tag that read Josh.

He turned to Ashlee who appeared like she was about to cry. He stopped what he was doing and pulled her into a tight hug. “It’s going to be hard not being an RA with you.” Ashlee said. “I’m gonna miss you so much.”

“I’m literally not going anywhere. Dan and I are just leasing an apartment downtown. It’s a ten minute drive and a twenty minute bus ride.”

God, he loved saying that. Dan and I are leasing an apartment. The thought just made him feel so giddy and happy inside. He was looking online and found a perfect one that was a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment with a fully furnished living room and kitchen. The only thing they needed to get was just their bedroom furniture but Phil was certain they could find a nice set at a second hand shop instead of buying an expensive item out right.

“But that’s so far.” Ashlee complained.

Phil laughed and pulled away from her. “I’ll come and visit you here in the dorms any chance I get.”

Ashlee smiled at her and blinked her eyes rapidly a few times to rid of the tears. Phil felt his own well up a little bit at seeing Ashlee’s emotion to him leaving his position. “Is it true Dan is dropping out?” She asked softly.

Phil nodded. “Yeah. He filled out his form last week to finalize it.” He sighed. “I wish in a way that Dan would continue but he’s not happy here. He doesn’t like his degree program, he doesn’t like being here, there is literally no reason for me to force him to go here if he doesn’t like it. My Omega will be fine on his own.”

Ashlee’s smile widened. “You’re such a perfect mate for Dan, Phil. He’s so lucky to have you.”

“I know.”

Ashlee hit his arm playfully. “Don’t get too smug on me now.”

Phil just laughed.

“When you get settled into your apartment, you’ll have to let me know so we can throw you an open house!”

Phil smiled and Ashlee smiled back, sharing the moment between them. Phil was never been happier to call someone like Ashlee his friend.

* * *

 

“Two weeks left.” Phil told Dan as they cuddled on his bed, Dan’s back pressed against the wall of the dorm while Phil nearly hang off the bed. This was a pretty normal arrangement for them, given then two six feet tall males hardly fit on such a small bed.

Dan smiled in his direction. “I can’t wait.”

Phil smiled and lifted his hand up, pushing a stray curl from Dan’s forehead. “Are you sure that dropping out is what you want to do?”

Dan nodded. “I don’t belong here. College isn’t my thing.”

“Are you sure?” Phil asked again.

Dan sighed. “Why won’t you just accept that I’ve dropped out?” He asked. “You know that I’m struggling here and that I’d much rather just stay at home or do work that way.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Phil said, his voice soft.

“Then what do you mean?” Dan asked. “What is it then because I don’t like your constant questioning of my decisions.”

Phil brought his hand up and pressed it gently against Dan’s cheek. “I’ll always stand by your decisions, Dan. I just want you to ask yourself if you’re making the correct ones.”

“I am.” Dan answered. “I know I am.” He paused, his lip quivering slightly. “I was talking to Beth about it and she was saying that she thinks there is a great hobby I can do.”

Phil cocked his eyebrow. “Oh yeah? What’s that.”

“Making videos!” Dan said, his lips curling into a smile.

Phil laid there for a moment, processing Dan’s words as he thought over every possible ‘video’ idea that Dan could possibly do.

“Oh God, I can hear you thinking, Phil.” Dan said with a laugh. “It’s nothing bad. But I was thinking of doing YouTube videos?” He said, running his hands up and down Phil’s sides. “Like, Beth suggested that you could help me set up the camera and then I can do a video that tells various stories about my life and I could even do some videos on being a blind omega. And I think they could help a lot of people!”

“But is that a job?” Phil asked, slightly skeptical about it all.

Dan rolled his eyes. “You make money for it eventually but Phil...I wouldn’t do it for the money! I’d do it for the point of having fun! You’re majoring in film right? You can help me edit the videos! And you can help me set up the cameras and…”

“Dan…” Phil shushed with a laugh before he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “What kind of camera do you want to start with?”

Dan squealed and threw his arms around Phil the best he could and hugged him tight. Phil just held him as Dan thanked him over and over again and Phil just listened. There was no way he could deny his Omega this is he wanted to make YouTube videos so badly. He seemed so happy and that’s all Phil ever wants for him. To finally be happy with what he’s doing.

Dan pulled back, his smile so wide and so bright. “Oh! Also! Beth’s mate had their baby last week! They had a little girl! She’s really small though so they think she’s going to be an Omega.”

Phil smiled. “That’s amazing. I’m happy for Beth and her mate!” Dan nodded.

“Me too.”

Dan rolled onto his back and pressed a hand over his abdomen, towards the waistband of his jeans. “I can’t wait for that to be us.”

Phil smiled once again, leaning over and pecking Dan’s cheek. “One day, my Omega. One day.”

Dan nodded and smiled. “One day soon.” He whispered.

Phil just rolled his eyes in a playful manner as he attempted to adjust himself to be laying flat on his back as well. “What are you craving for dinner?” Phil asked, trying to divert the subject away from baby talk since he knew Dan liked talking about it but it still made Phil a little bit uncomfortable to think that far ahead.

Dan shrugged. “I could go for some Chinese food.”

“What kind?” Phil asked, turning to grab his laptop from his desk. It’s times like this when he loved his long arms and torso.

“Sweet and sour chicken!” Dan said quickly.

Phil opened his laptop to log onto their local Chinese restaurants website to place an order. He was about to click on Dan’s sweet and sour chicken when Dan suddenly spoke again.

“Can I get boneless spare ribs too? Ooh! And chicken lo mein!” He paused. “And an extra egg roll too!”

Phil stopped his clicking on his laptop and turned to Dan who was still rubbing his stomach. “You seriously want all of that food?” Phil asked.

Dan nodded. “I’m really craving chinese food tonight and I’m really hungry.”

“But we had pizza for lunch. How can you still be that hungry?” Phil asked, genuinely curious.

Dan shrugged. “I don’t know, I just am.”

And with that, Phil proceeded to place the order of $35 worth of Chinese food.

* * *

 

The next week of college quickly came and went and suddenly they were into finals week. Phil was busy studying for all his finals and finishing up his final projects, all the while, trying to fill out the final paperwork he needed to do for his and Dan’s apartment.

He and Dan had already gone shopping for some of the decorations in their apartment, and although Dan couldn’t exactly tell what they were getting, he would choose something and Phil would like it so they bought it.

But now, Dan was busy studying on his own with Phil in the library and they were more focused on finishing out the last week of college before summer officially started. Phil had been slowly packing all of his belongings, becoming slightly sad at seeing his room become slowly empty. He’s head so many memories in this room from this year and there was a pang in his heart telling him he was going to miss it.

Beside him, Dan was falling asleep on the couch. The library had couches that were meant to be sat on, not slept on, but it appeared that Dan didn’t care right now. His eyes were closed and his body was slumped into Phil’s side.

Dan had been falling asleep really easily lately. Every time he sat down on a comfortable surface, he somehow managed to fall instantly asleep. Which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but it did leave Phil to wonder what was going on with him.

He tried asking Dan if he was getting sick and Dan said no. He tried to ask if Dan was feeling well or if something was wrong and Dan said no. He wasn’t getting any serious precautionary signs from Dan into his body so he knew nothing major was wrong.

But seeing Dan like this often made him wonder.

He closed up his film textbook, done with studying all of the terms like mise-en-scene and canted angles. He wrapped his arm gently around Dan and let Dan fall to his lap, sleeping gently and peacefully as Phil scrolled through his phone, not bothering to wake him up.

* * *

 

Dan had his first final before Phil’s, so Phil went with him to the tutors room where Dan would have help with his testing. He left Dan there with the tutor so he could go and study for his final later that day.

Dan had one more final during finals week while Phil had three. But Dan had been careful not to bother and interrupt Phil when he was in his study zone. They took breaks together, relaxing into the others body as a way to relieve pent up stress. But as they were fully naked, multiple different times that week, Phil couldn’t help but notice a slight round section of Dan’s lower stomach. It was bulging out, not noticeably. But enough to see it when he’s fully naked.

He took it to Dan’s sudden burst in appetite and then never really thought about it again.

But that all changed fairly soon.

Phil was packing the last box of his items, the only thing left was his bedding and the clothes in his closet. He stuffed the last of his food and other miscellaneous items into the cardboard box and reached around to his bed where the packing tape lied.

His hand fumbled around the soft duvet cover when he hand suddenly scraped across what felt like photo paper. Confused, he shoved the box out of the way and looked for the source of the weird material that just rubbed against his hand.

Instantly, all breathe leaves his chest as he sees it. A single black and white photo with a small grey blob in the center. He picks it up, turning around to where he could sense Dan was standing.

And there he was, stood in the doorway of Phil’s dorm with his arms crossed over his chest and a tear running down his cheek.

“I was wondering when you would find it. I’m assuming from your noises that you found the photo.”

Phil nods, not even meaning to because he knows that Dan can’t tell that he did. He feels tears slipping down his cheek and he immediately bridges the gap, throwing his arms around Dan and lifting him up in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special delivery: Coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! also, don't forget to check out my tumblr, @lilacskylester


End file.
